Keep Me Warm
by XXEllenCullenXX
Summary: This is a alternative end to the Twilight Saga  - Set in New Moon -  What if Jacob had got to Bella before she jumped? What if Alice had never seen her jump? What would have happend to the porcelain human and her troubled Werewolf?
1. The First Night

_**This is set the night before Bella Cliff Dives. I have been thinking about this story a while and started to write something for it. I hope you like it!**_

_** Reveiw please! **_

_**:D**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The First Night.**

I stood in the forest beneath her window. Her lace curtains blowing softly in the breeze that ran through her open window. My ears, now human were sensitive enough to hear her soft, deep breaths and her steady heartbeat. I could hear a low gruff snore that I guessed was Charlie.

I silently scaled the wall of her house, slipping into her room with a dull thud. I waited, anxious but the house remained quiet. She was curled into a ball on her bed. Her soft pale flesh bleached a perfect white by the moonlight streaming in through the windows. Her hair was twisted about her face, blowing lightly in the breeze. She stirred and moaned softly as a cold draft passed over her body, hugging herself tighter.

For one fleeting moment I imagined myself walking towards her and wrapping my boiling arms around her, her body turned towards me as she enjoyed the warmth of my body against her skin. I didn't. I just picked up the blanket on the old rocking chair in the corner of the room and draped it over her sleeping form.

She seemed to relax more, her body spread out. I sat in the rocking chair and watched her as she slept. Her chest moved slightly with each breath. Her dark eyes remained closed, her face oddly peaceful. This was the least restless she had been in months.

I remember back to the nights were I would sit outside her house, protecting her from invisible threats. Dangers_ he _had left her with. I could hear her heart beat erratically; her screams would penetrate through the walls of her house. Those screams pierced my heart; it was hard to not storm into her house and wrap her in my arms. Holding her together the way she did whenever she remembered him.

I had to live with the months of her pain cutting her so deep she had to hold herself together to keep from breaking. I think she thought she could hide it, I could see everything. I had suffered with her, powerless to help her as she wouldn't let him go. Here I sat, still so powerless. I liked to think I had helped her in these long months, made her more herself. Every day she spent with me she looked a little more human and tonight she seemed to sleep free of nightmares. I liked to think I had held a part in her recovery.

She began to mumble quietly in her sleep. This I was used too, I could hear everything in the house from my usual post in the trees near her house. This was the first night I had come into her room. This was the first night she hadn't woken up screaming. I think I needed to be here to witness her slow recovery, even if she didn't know I was here. I would support her.

"Edward" her whispery voice said his name with such care. Care that bloodsucker defiantly didn't deserve it was so frustrating that he still had this hold over her. I stared at her face, so soft and strikingly fragile. How could anyone hurt her? I couldn't imagine anyone wanting to hurt her, she was just so loveable.

She sighed softly and mumbled his name once more, turning her face into her pillow. In sleep was the only time I heard her speak his name. The very mention of his name when she was awake was enough to open her wounds. I was always careful to not mention him when she was around.

I sat here a little while longer, enjoying the peace I felt whenever I was close to her. It was as if my soul was restless without her beside me. It was strange; no one had ever had this effect on me. This need to be with her, to protect her, to make her smile. She was everything to me, but she had no idea. Too wrapped up in the personal hell _he_ had left her in. Well I had time, eons of it I though sourly. I could wait, I would wait. Because I knew, I knew in my heart that I would wait forever for this girl.

The sun began to rise over the horizon; I knew Charlie would be up soon, he always left for work early. I needed some sleep as well, before Sam called me for patrol. I stood up slowly, in no hurry to leave. I walked towards the window and silently leaped from it, landing on the balls of my feet and escaping into the forest.

I melted into the shrubbery that was so familiar to me. I phased quickly, barely having to think about it anymore.

_Ah, you're spying on her again?_

Paul's voice invaded my mind, I tried to ignore him as I ran towards La Push.

_What are you doing out here?_

My tone was slightly harsher then I meant it to be. I wasn't spying on Bella.

_Dude, you watch her when she's sleeping. That's spying on her. _

He answered, his mind coloured with an irritating smugness.

_Shut up Paul, why are you on patrol?_

I felt his thoughts change and his mind focused on Sam's face.

_He said he didn't want the red-head near here, he has a feeling she will be around soon. She is very persistent. _

I agreed with Sam on this point. You could never be too careful when it came to Bella's safety.

_You better go and sleep he is going to spring the rest of the pack at 9. That gives you about what 4 hours sleep? You need to take it easy, she will be fine. You shouldn't exhaust yourself with all the extra patrols._

His thoughts were kinder now, I was almost at home. As I turned the final corner into the trees that were present in my back yard I thought.

_Thank you Paul._

With that I felt the heat from inside me pull outwards and I focused on being human again. It took all of two seconds before I was walking towards my house on two legs instead of four. Billy had left the back door open, smart guy. I really didn't have the energy to break into my own house. I walked silently through the dark house to my room where I crashed straight onto my bed and felt myself slip away into unconsciousness.


	2. Victoria

**_Okay 2nd Chapter :D _**

**_Getting Reveiws... always good :) _**

**_Thank you xx_**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Victoria**

I was running through the forest again. Sam had stormed into my room and woken me at 9, just as Paul had said. I was tired as hell, all the muscles in my back screaming in pain. I stretched, feeling all the vertebrae in my back click silently.

_Tough night huh?_

Embry was running alongside me now. We ran the eastern border together. It was nice to have my friend back.

_I just didn't get much sleep._

I told Embry as I yawned.

_That isn't my fault; I didn't tell you to cover the Swan house all night._

Sam's mental voice was light, joking. He was running the western border with Jared but I could hear him as clear as if he was right beside me.

_When is he ever not at the swan house? If he's not with her, he is thinking about her. Probably dreams about her too. _

Jared's tone was mocking and I rolled my eyes. Great... it was going to be one of those days.

_Leave him alone Jared._

Embry had my back, mentally anyway. I knew they were joking, I also knew this depiction of me was pretty accurate. She seemed to take up a ridiculous amount of my life for such a small girl. She was worth it though.

_Ugh, kill me._

Sam bit Jared leg softly as a punishment for his scathing comment. Embry and I laughed at this softly. We ran towards the north of the land, I could hear the ocean loudly now. We were right by first beach.

_Wait until it's you Jared. Then you'll wish you had been nicer to Jacob_

Sam warned Jared playfully as they ran in our direction. I could hear their approach faintly in the distance, the steady beat of 8 paws on the wet ground. Embry and I slowed down so they could catch up.

_Me? Never... girls are way more trouble than their worth _

Sam laughed at him as they both sped up to meet us.

Embry stiffened next to me; he sniffed the air and went rigged.

_Embry? _

Then a guest of wind hit me. The stench of vampire hit my nose. I howled in response, it burned my nose like bleach. It was towards the North and I automatically ran towards it. There was no way she was getting away this time_. _

_Jacob? Slow down we need to be together if we ever have any chance of getting her, you know how fast she is._

Sam's voice was flushed as him and Jared pushed themselves to the edges of speed as they raced towards us.

_We can't let her get away!_

I growled in response. I would make Bella safe, I would rip that bloodsucker apart. Anyone who tried to hurt Bella was in serious trouble with me.

_Sam! The ocean!_

Me and Embry could see her now as she sped ahead towards the distant cliffs that dropped straight into the Pacific Ocean. A place we couldn't follow her, her scent would wash away and her kind were better swimmers then us. We weren't built to be stream line. Suddenly I thought of Bella, walking along first beach as she did most days she wasn't with me.

_Jacob! Go to Bella._

Sam's voice was firm. His mind clear as he caught up with us and took the lead of the pack. Jared stood on his right flank, his second in command.

_But Sam... What if she gets away?_

I was torn between wanting to dismantle the being that had hurt Bella and actually protecting Bella, I wanted to be the one to put a stop to this but I defiantly didn't want Bella hurt in the process.

_We won't let her get away. Bella's safety is the number one priority. We will run her from the cliff's go get Bella someplace safe. _

His thoughts were ordered as he created a battle plan with the other two. He howled loudly a summon for Paul to join them.

_Your right_

I turned my back on the back and ran towards the opening in the trees that lead to First Beach. I phased as quickly as I could and pulled on my jeans. I ran across the road, earning a few honks as I did it. I ran across the sand. Luckily it wasn't warm enough today for loads of people to turn up to the beach. I spotted her figure easily, walking away from me, towards the parking lot.

I ran towards her, fast but not fast enough to draw a lot of attention to me. I would look like a very good jogger I expected as I ran along the sand, parallel to the sea.

As I got close I shouted:

"Bella!"

She turned towards me as I hurtled towards her and stopped right in front of her.

"Jacob? What is it? What's wrong?" her soft voice was concerned as she read the wildness in my eyes. I was screaming danger in my head and she seemed to register that. I took her hand securely in mine and pulled her to the truck.

I scanned the flat black water and spotted a bright orange dot, far out in the distance. It was far enough away that I couldn't see her face. But I knew it was her. I pulled Bella faster now.

"We need to get you someplace safe" I told her as I slipped into the driving seat and she ran round the front of the truck to get in besides me. I pushed her door open for her as she climbed in.

"Victoria?" she whispered and I nodded. To concerned to even speak. I had to get Bella out now. Her voice cracked and I looked up to see her eyes wide with fear. I knew this red head scared her and I hated the parasite even more for bringing this look to Bella's face.

I brushed my hand over her face softly.

"Bella Honey, she won't touch you. I promise I will keep you safe" I told her. Promising myself more than promising her. She couldn't get hurt. I wouldn't allow it.

"I'm more worried about you and the Pack actually" her voice was clearer now and she leaned into my hand slightly. Before catching herself and moving away. I sighed too quietly for her to hear. She was so stubborn.

"Why am I not surprised?" I smiled at her. I held her hand in mine. Rubbing soft, comforting circles on her hand with my thumb. She sighed too.

"You can't keep doing this, I am always afraid you won't come home." She told me softly. Home, yes home was with her.

"Your lack of confidence in me is kind of insulting." I told her quietly as I parked her truck in my driveway. It was raining now and she leapt out of the cab and ran to my front door, anxious to be out of the rain. I was happy she was rushing; I know the leech wouldn't come this far into the tribe but I wanted Bella safe inside my house.

"Still not a rain girl huh?" I smiled down at her as I let her into my tiny house. She shook her head in response. Rain water dripping from her long brown hair.

"I really hate rain" She shivered softly. I knew it wasn't only the rain that made her shiver. She couldn't hide anything from me I knew how scared she was of this bloodsucker. I also know thinking about her again made her remember him.

"I'll go get you a towel" I knew she needed a minute to regain herself. I walked to the linen closet and took out a small towel. I walked into my living room, running the towel through my hair. She was sitting on my couch, her arms wrapped around her knees. Holding herself together. I sat next to her and put my arm around her, pulling her closer to my body.

She was rigid and a soft moan escaped her lips. She began to shake and soft sobs issued from her chest. I couldn't stand it, she was so sad. She didn't deserve to be this sad. I pulled her close and rocked her gently. She turned towards me and cried quietly into my chest. Never one for big dramatic shows of emotion, anything that drew unneeded attention towards her was not for Bella.

This was the first time I had seen her cry, as hard as it was to watch I knew it was good for her. The numbness that had been about her these past months was scary. I was glad she had finally allowed herself to think about him. What I wasn't happy about was the pain it was evidently causing her. How could he say he loved her when it was killing me to see her like this and it wasn't even my fault. What had he done to this girl? This beautiful, kind, clever, caring girl.

After a while her sobs died down. I pushed her hair off her face, so I could see her eyes.

"Are you okay?" my voice was low and husky, that little episode must have had a bigger effect then I thought. Bella and I were so in tune that it was hard to differentiate what I was feeling from what she was feeling.

"Jacob, I just feel so unhappy all the time" She told me softly, her beautiful chocolate eyes filled with tears. I stroked her hair lightly as she leaned into my warm, bare chest.

"I know Bells, I know" I told her quietly. I did know; I knew oh to well. I had to watch her build herself up again, it took a long time for me to see even a glimmer of the girl she once was. Now here she sat a broken mess, bleeding from the wounds that bloodsucker had inflicted on her.

"I just don't understand, how can it still hurt so much? It's like when he left he took my heart right from my chest" she began to claw at her chest slightly, her sobs almost hysterical.

"Stop Bella" I held her arms with one of my hands and she slumped in defeat.

"How can he still have such a hold over me? I don't understand what I did to make him leave me." She whispered quietly, her sobs soft as she tried to calm down. I pulled her onto my lap; her face turned away from me and began to softly stroke her chestnut hair.

"Bella I don't think it had anything to do with you." I told her truthfully. I was sure she could have never done anything to deserve this agony. She hiccupped quietly. I continued to stroke her head, the way my mom used too when I was little.

"I just, I just loved him so much" she told me in a whisper. These words defined what I had already known. He defiantly didn't deserve this tender creature's love. I heard her yawn and she snuggled closer into my warm body.

"That's right, just sleep" I told her as her eyes shut. She was asleep within 10 minutes, her hands heavy and her breathing even. I picked her up tenderly, holding her as close to me as I dared. I lay her on my bed, wrapping my cover around her so she would be warm. I stretched quickly before deciding to check in with the pack.

I wondered out of the back door, running too the trees I pulled off my jeans, leaving them in the shadow of the trees. I phased quickly, landing on four paws and shook out my coat.

_Jacob! Is Bella okay?_

Sam's mental voice was the first I heard.

_Yeah, she's asleep. _

I sent him a mental picture of her asleep and safe in my bed.

_Oh, already got her in bed, have you?_

Pauls mental voice was obnoxious enough to make me growl.

_Shut up Paul. Leave Jake alone._

Sam cautioned Paul and he fell quiet.

_What happened with the leech? I thought I saw her in the water when I went to get Bella. _

I wondered aloud, showing the pack the sight of her red hair atop the churning sea.

_You did, she got through our defences. Took off into the water._

Sam told me with resentment in his mind. He wanted her out of the picture just as badly as I did.

_Tricky little bloodsucker, flew right by us_

Paul told me, his mind replaying a particular part of the chase where the red head has slipped through Paul and Jared.

_Don't know how she did it._

Jared thoughts were also resentful; he was ashamed she had escaped him. Especially since he was second in command he felt he had let the pack down.

_Well Bella says they sometimes have like powers. Maybe she has an escape power, don't beat yourself up Jared. _

Sam gave a silent mental nod in agreement as I thought the last bit.

_That would make a lot of sense._

Embry commented as he thought back to the number of times she had escaped our defences.

_Yeah, it would. I doubt she will try again anytime soon, but I am not taking any chances. I will run the usual patrol for tonight because I know how tired you all are. Starting tomorrow we will need to run double, I want her taken care of as soon as possible. _

Sam thought and I felt the pack agree.

_I think I am going to go visit Quil. Harry saw him the other day said he had grown a good extra foot in the last week and was running a temperature. _

Embry told us, partly asking for Sam's approval.

_Good idea._

Sam nodded at Embry and I felt him fade from my mind as he turned human.

_I am going to look after Bella._

I suddenly remembered her tragic expression as she cried. My heart throbbed painfully as I remembered her hysterical sobs.

_Dude! That bloodsucker really hurt her didn't he? _

Jared's mental voice was kind as he saw Bella's pain in my mind.

_Yeah he did. _

I sighed as I tried to think of something else. I was sure Bella wouldn't want her private pain pack news.

_That's rough. Sam I will run with you tonight, I have done barely any patrols all week and I'm not tired. _

Jared's offer to help Sam was partly to make up for the mishap with the red headed bloodsucker. Sam pretended not to hear this in his thoughts.

_Thanks Jared._


	3. Human

_**Third Chapter YAY! :)**_

_**R &R xxx**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Human**

I decided I wasn't needed anymore and phased on the spot. I walked towards where I had stored my clothes and pulled my jeans on. I walked back to my house and opened my back door. Billy was sitting in the kitchen, his head in a newspaper.

"Hey son" he greeted me without looking up.

"Hey dad" I said as I passed him, heading towards the bathroom. I locked the bathroom door behind me, something I wouldn't usually do but as Bella was here I wasn't too comfortable for her to walk in on me in the shower. I turned the shower on; knowing I had to wait a while for the hot water to kick in.

I ran my dirty hands under the tap and splashed some cold water on my face. My eyes met the same eyes in the mirror above the sink. I look as tired as I felt, the bags under my eyes clearly visible. I noticed with a groan that my chin was dark with stubble. It was annoying being 16 and having to shave like an old man. I looked into my face, I really didn't look 16. My face was adult, I was sure I could pass for at least 23.

I wondered towards the shower, pulling off my jeans as I did it and stepped into the hot water. I felt it run over my skin; I knew it would burn a normal person. I need it scolding for it even to feel warm on my boiling skin. I quickly washed my hair, happy to get the dirt and twigs out of it. Spending the majority of my time in the woods wasn't the best thing for personal hygiene. I quickly soaped my body to make sure I was really clean and turned off the water.

Without the sound of the shower I could hear a conversation in the kitchen. I picked up a towel from where it hung on the back of my bath room door and ran it through my hair quickly.

"Did you sleep okay Bella?" Billy asked her. I could almost see how pink she would have gone. I smiled.

"Yes, thanks Billy" I heard Bella yawn quietly and heard her soft footsteps. The fridge door opened with a creek and I could hear her rooting inside it.

"You hungry?" Billy asked her. I thought how impolite my father was, he should have offered her some food if she was hungry.

"Not really, I wanted to make Jake dinner when he got out of the shower" she said quietly. Billy laughed in return. I suddenly felt warmth seep through my body, more warm then the shower had been. She wanted to make me dinner. I was suddenly anxious to see her, to be near her. I quickly wrapped the towel around my waist and opened the bathroom door.

"What none for me?" Billy asked with mock sadness in his voice.

"Obviously you could have some too" Bella told him as I heard her get the ingredients out.

"How about I call Charlie and we can all have dinner here?" Billy asked her, I heard wheel himself towards the phone.

"Sounds good" Bella said as I entered the kitchen, her back to me. She had her long hair down, falling down her back. It was dry now.

"Jake, I was just going to call Charlie and ask him to come for dinner" Billy told me as he reached for the phone.

"I heard, good idea Dad" I awarded him with a rare smile and walked towards Bella.

"Want to help with dinner?" Bella asked as I grew near. I could smell her now, floral and beautiful. She smelled like lavender and freesia mixed with the spicy scent of cinnamon. So beautiful, like every other part of her.

"If I can." I said as I stood beside her. She grabbed a knife from the knife rack and handed it to me. She pushed a pile of mushrooms towards me.

"Chop them for me" she told me, rewarding me with a dazzling smile. She turned towards her vegetables and continued to chop. I watched her as I cut, when she concentrated she would stick her pointy pink tongue out. It was startling to find out something new about her, I thought I knew everything about her. She always found a way to surprise me.

She had finished all her vegetables by the time I had cut the mushrooms right. It was strange for her to do something quicker than me.

"Wow Jake, do you never cook?" she laughed as she looked at my mangled mushrooms.

"Not really, no" I said truthfully as I realised I was still in just a towel. "Well I better go put some clothes on before Charlie gets here"

Bella blushed in response as she noticed my lack of clothes. Her eyes lingered on my bare chest for a split second before returning to her vegetables. "Good idea" she said in her quiet voice. I walked past her towards my room.

I rooted into my drawers and found a clean t-shirt, jeans and boxers. I pulled on my clothes, it felt weird to be fully clothed again, I was so used to being bare-chested that I barely noticed it anymore. I no longer felt self conscious either. I heard the sound of the cruiser pull up outside my house and wondered towards the kitchen. Bella stood at my old cooker, her hair had been pulled up now as she was cooking. I crept towards her silently.

"Omelette is it?" I said right behind her ear. She jumped in response, I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Jake! You scared me. " she had one hand over her heart, I could hear it racing. I suddenly felt brave and placed my hand over hers. Felling her heart I stared into her eyes, her heart faltered slightly as she stared back at me. My lips pulled up in a smile. I heard Charlie in the hall and dropped my hand. I winked at Bella quickly, making her blush scarlet in return.

I left to set the table as Charlie greeted Bella with a one armed hug. I walked back into the kitchen meeting with Chief Swans eyes.

"Hey Jacob. Wow kid you seem to get taller every time I see you" I got this a lot nowadays, once the wolf gene set in we all shot up. It was one hell of a growth spurt. We filled out too, maturing physically in a matter of weeks.

"Tell me about it, I have to keep buying him new clothes" Billy appeared at Charlie's elbow. Charlie laughed in response, his face suddenly looking 10 years younger. He followed Billy out of the room. I was left alone with Bella.

"Will you get me some plates, Jacob?" Bella asked and I grabbed four plates from the cupboard by my head. I set them down on the counter and watched Bella as she dropped the omelettes onto the plate. She had an especially large one for my plate. I picked up two of the plates and the big bowl of salad and carried them into the dining room where the men were sitting. Bella followed behind with the other two plates.

Billy sat at the head of the table. I sat next to Bella and Charlie was opposite us. Bella set the plates down and I put the salad in the middle of the table. I sat in my place and tucked into the huge mushroom and cheese omelette.

"This is good Bella" Billy complimented Bella.

"She is a great cook. Grubs much better since she came to live with me" Charlie told us, it was plain to see how much he loved his daughter. I didn't want to say out loud how much better life had been since she came to live here. I wanted too but I didn't.

"I don't know how you lived without me Dad" Bella joked with him with a shy smile. I didn't know how_ I _had lived without her. It was foreign to me how I could have not seen her every day. The weeks we had spent apart through my change were the saddest, loneliest weeks of my life. I had needed her to keep me from loosing myself. There weren't words to express how much it meant to me that she was still here.

The meal was finished quietly, in part to do with the excellent cooking. I ate until I finally felt full, and that was a lot. Charlie watched me wide eyed as I munched my way through a ridiculous amount of food.

"He sure eats a lot" Charlie noted as I sat back, finally full, my hands rested on my flat stomach. It was a wonder I wasn't fat by now, the amount of food I ate.

"You're telling me! He is eating me out of house and home!" Billy laughed his low chuckle. Bella joined in with her chime like laugh. I stood up and stretched my neck quietly. Bella stood also.

"We are going to the garage Dad" I wanted to spend the reminder of the night with Bella alone. I was sure she wanted to talk to me about Victoria.

"Sure, sure me and Charlie will watch the end of the game" the men stood up and Charlie wheeled Billy into the living room. I took Bella's soft hand in mine and led her out of the house and towards the garage.

We sat in the garage, Bella in the rabbit and me on the floor as I fine tuned the engine in the bikes.

"So, what happened with Victoria today?" Bella asked quietly, her voice shook slightly as she spoke the diabolical leech's name.

"We caught her scent in the woods, we were chasing her but Sam told me to come and check you were safe. The rest of the pack chased her to the cliffs, she took off into the ocean. But don't worry Bells, next time she is not getting away. " I said as I looked at her. Her face was turned to the floor, making it hard to see her expression.

"Bella?" I reached towards her instinctually but let my hand drop. She looked up at me, her chocolate brown eyes wide and troubled.

"I am scared you're going to get hurt" She whispered, her forlorn face making it hard to concentrate on the task before me.

"Bella we won't..." I started. She cut me off.

"I don't care" she whispered, taking my face in her hands "Do you understand how important these things between my hands are. I cannot live without you, Jake" These words cut me, like knifes because I knew that it wasn't enough. She was still grieving for him. I could be patient though because I knew she loved me, maybe not as I loved her. I wanted her too, so much it hurt, I wanted her to love me.

I took one of her hands from my face and held it in my hands.

"Bella, I will not get hurt. I promised to never hurt you, and I intend to keep that promise." I stared straight at her beautiful face. Felling her cool hand in mine, hearing her heart skip a beat as she watched me. I didn't think she was aware of how her body reacted around me, her palms would sweat and her breathing increase. Her heart would beat faster. I made her nervous.

"I trust you Jake. I just need you around, you make me better. You make me feel alive again" She was whispering now her face turned away from mine. Ashamed? Or Embarrassed? She shouldn't be either, her words making my heart beat frantically and hope swelling me in the gut. I was elated.

"I'm glad I help Bella, because I'm not going anywhere. I will be here as long as you want me" I promised her, sincerity evident in my voice.

"Well that might be a long time" she whispered, a smile playing in the corners of her mouth. I started to move closer towards her, our faces close almost touching.

"Good" I whispered as I started leaning towards her, slowly letting her move away if she wasn't ready.

"Bella!" Charlie's voice was close and we sprang apart. She started to stand up, anxious to make sure Charlie didn't walk in and see the bikes. She turned to me apologies in her eyes.

"Bye Jake" she whispered.

"Bye Bells" I said as I slowly bent down and touched the smooth skin on her forehead. She disappeared out of the garage. 5 minutes later I heard her truck start loudly. I shook my head quickly anxious to get Bella out of my head so I could actually get some sleep tonight. She stuck in my mind, like always.


	4. Triumphs

**Another Chapter :) I love Jacob Black so i hope my stories do him justice :D**

**I also LOVE reviews :) **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Triumphs**

I actually slept that night, my mind too tired to dream. I lay in my too small bed and slept the deepest sleep I had in months. I didn't wake up until the sun was directly overhead, shining into my box room. I rose, running a hand through my short hair.

I walked towards the kitchen, yawning loudly. I smelt her before I saw her, sweet flowers and cinnamon. She was sitting on my kitchen counter top, her head absorbed in a book. She heard me enter and looked up, her face immediately lit up in a beautiful smile. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and grimaced. I was sure I looked a sight, hair messy, thick stubble on my chin with just my old pyjama bottoms on.

"Morning Jacob. More like afternoon actually" She said in a cheery voice. She shot me a silent look and nodded towards the plate opposite her. It was piled high with a mountain of pancakes. I hurried to sit by her, my stomach growling already. She had put out maple syrup, sugar, lemon and chocolate spread. She saw me appraising the various toppings.

"I didn't know what you liked on your pancakes" she summarised and I smiled at her. Not quite awake enough to talk just yet. It was ages since I had pancakes; it was something my mom used to make for me and my sisters. Every Saturday morning the smell of freshly made pancakes would wake me. That smell had disappeared from our house a long time ago.

"Thank you" I meant it, it had been a while since anyone had looked after me. I wasn't used to it but I was glad it was Bella. I watched her as I ate, her dark head bowed over her book. Her brows furrowed, completely absorbed in her story. She wore a blue blouse today, making her skin a creamy colour, highlighting the beautiful spots of rose in her cheeks. Her hair was down, framing her pale heart shaped face with a halo of dark chocolate. She looked beautiful.

"You look good in that shirt" I didn't want to explain to her that she always looked much better than good. I just didn't want to be soppy. For some unknown reason she looked sad, not blushing as I predicted she would.

"Thanks Jake" her voice was sad too, what had I said? She was always so fragile that I had to be careful what I said around her. I decided to not ask her outright, she would tell me if she wanted too.

"What are you reading?" I asked her, partly to distract her. It seemed to work because she looked up expectantly and smiled. I wasn't fooled - her eyes were still sad.

"Romeo and Juliet" She answered, her voice quiet. She marked her page and closed the book quickly, placing it on my counter with a soft thud.

"Cheery, Bells" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes at her. Wasn't the best thing to read when you were as sad as Bella was. Did she want to depress herself more? I guessed she thought her bloodsucker was Romeo. I fought to control the resentment and jealousy.

"I can actually relate to it a lot more now. I am starting to see how naive Juliet is" She whispered, starting down at her book. I knew the play faintly from my school work. Boy meets girl, boy kills girl's cousin, boy and girl die. Nothing too complicated. I was eager to understand anyway, anxious to capture any knowledge of the working of Bella's mind.

"What do you mean?" I pondered out loud.

"Well, if Juliet had learnt to love what was good for her, she might not have had such a bad ending" For some reasons her words made me feel hopeful, she looked away from me a deep blush in her cheeks. I shrugged it off before I could read too much into it.

I stood up and stretched my arms, rolling my neck to get the kinks out.

"Right I am going to get dressed and then we will do something. Just you and me" I promised her. She was still blushing from the Romeo incident but she nodded silently in agreement. I hurried to my room and got a clean pair of jeans from my closet, I pulled them on. I took a simple black hooded sweatshirt from my floor and shoved it over my head.

I wondered back to Bella, she was looking outside the window in my kitchen, her soft brown eyes locked on the forest. I coughed quietly to let her now I was here. She turned her hypnotic brown eyes on me. I tried to stay upright as my legs shook, the way they always did when she looked at me like that. She looked possessive, as if I was something she wanted to hold and call me her own. I wasn't going to complain.

"You look nice" she said finally, her eyes assessed my clothed body. She looked at the sneakers I had quickly pulled on and then her eyes returned to my face.

"I do?" I looked down at myself. I looked normal.

"Maybe it's because I don't usually see you with so many clothes on" she allowed with a nod and strolled forward to stand by me. Close by my side. I tried begging my hands to stay by my side but they acted of their own accord, reaching towards her and placing her hand securely in mine.

"Where are we going today Jake?" she asked, suddenly excited. I decided that a surprise was probably the best form of torture, Bella hated surprises.

"I could tell, but then I would have to kill you" I said, with a grin. She sighed in exasperation but chose not to ask me again as we walked out of the house. She started to veer towards her truck; I grabbed a handful on her shirt, careful to not rip the fabric.

"Where are you going?" I enquired, my eyebrow lifted.

"Can't we take my truck?" she stared at me.

"No I want to actually leave the town by nightfall" I smiled at her playfully and she stuck her little pointy tongue out at me. I laughed at her. It was partly because her truck was slow but it also was so that she would have to come back here to get her truck. I shouldn't be so sneaky, I chided myself. I pulled her towards the Rabbit, parked in the driveway.

I slipped into the driving seat, she rode shot gun. Her expression was thoughtful as I started the car up and pushed it into gear. I pulled away from my house and started winding down the roads of La Push. It was warm today, for once. The sun was shining bravely in the sky, I thanked it.

Bella was staring intently out of the window, the wind blowing her loose hair around her face. She reminded me of a forgotten goddess of beauty. I was always careful when I studied Bella, I was subtle. We had left La Push in a few minutes, speeding towards the high cliffs on the side of the Pacific Ocean. I stopped the car by a dirt trail, not too far from where we had rode our bikes for the first time. I heard Bella groan as I excited the car.

"Hiking?" she looked at me murderously, I knew her fondness for hiking.

"I could carry you?" I suggested, more than happy to be of help.

"No thanks Jake, I think I can manage" her voice laced with sarcasm as I led the way through the green maze. We zigzagged through the soft underbrush. I had to help her often, helping her over the brooks that dotted this wood and lifting her over large objects like boulders or fallen trees. We alighted in a small clearing, the trees on one side and a treacherous drop into the Pacific on the opposite side. I heard Bella catch her breath and then her face broke into an excited smile.

"Cliff diving! Really?" she was excited, basically jumping on the spot. I wasn't sure why she was so psyched about extreme sports but I wasn't going to complain. I ruffled her hair, startled when she suddenly wrapped her pale arms around my warm waist, her face burrowed into my chest. I held her for a minute, feeling her heart beat against me. She let go before I did, I dropped my arms quickly.

"So Bella, you ready?" her wordless excitement was enough for me to know she was ready. She began by removing the one ring she had on her hand. She pulled a hair band from her pocket and pulled her hair into a messy bun. I pulled off my sweatshirt, leaving it by her ring. No point in getting it wet, Bella might need it if she got cold. I saw her eyes stray to my chest quickly, before she turned her attention to the cliff. I held my hand out to her. A wordless invitation.

She took it happily, closing her eyes.

"Ready" my voice was husky in anticipation. She smiled in silent agreement, her eyes still firmly closed. We jumped together, our hands twined with each others. It lasted all of 2 seconds, the wind whipping past us as the sea came closer into view. We hit the water with a loud splash. I felt myself go under for a minute before I resurfaced. When we hit the water Bella had let go of my hand, I searched the water for her.

I spotted her, her pale face wide with shock. She wasn't far so I swam towards her, the small current not a problem. As I grew close she saw me and swam to meet me. I reached her and took both her hands beneath the water. Her face was dripping, small teardrops of water climbing down her soft features.

Instinctively I reached towards her, wiping one of the drops from her face. Her wet skin was smooth and slick. Her scent only intensified by the water. I was drunk with it, with her. She was close to me, our legs moving together as we kept afloat. I didn't want to move just yet, the soft whoosh of the ocean was the only sound. We stayed drifting, hand in hand.

I realised with a start that that was exactly what we had been doing this whole time. Drifting. Until one of us made a conscience decision to move on, like a sea captain deciding which route to go for when him and his crew were lost. But I wasn't lost; I knew exactly what I wanted. What I needed. I needed this beautiful creature in front of me.

"How do we get back up?" she questioned, the cutest giggle escaping her throat.

"Follow me" I motioned her to join me with a small gesture. We swam towards the lowest part of the cliff face. I checked besides me often to check she was still by me. I pulled myself up the cliff face easily, finding purchase in the cracks in the wall, using my arms to lift myself up over the edge.

"Umm Jake? I can't do that" she looked worried, her eyes wide beneath me.

"You don't have too" I reached a hand towards her and she took it gladly. I pulled her up in one swift movement and placed her on the grass softly beside me. She watched the sea for a moment before standing up and shooting me a swift smile. We wondered hand in hand towards where the Rabbit was parked.

It wasn't long before she was shivering, the weather suddenly colder than before. I could see rain clouds in the distance. I pulled Bella closer to me, hoping to shield her from the majority of the wind and help warm her with the heat coming off my body.

We reached the Rabbit quickly, half running. A sudden gust of wind whipped Bella's hair out of her bun; it twirled and danced in the wind. She stood, shaking slightly.

"Here Bella, put this on" I handed her my hooded sweatshirt.

"But then you'll be cold" she protested in a whisper, I could see her breath. I rolled my eyes and pushed the sweatshirt at her more forcibly. As she lifted it over her head her blue blouse rose up slightly, I caught site of a porcelain flat stomach, a small belly button. I could see her hip bones poking out from the hem of her jeans. I her blouse fell down again as she smoothed her clothes out. I focused my mind on getting her out of the cold. I led her to the rabbit and helped her in.

The engine hadn't been on so the cab was cold. For her anyway, as I drove us home I kept my arm on the back of her chair and after a few minutes of stillness she melted into my warm arm. I was glad I could do this for her; the bloodsucker could never have kept her warm, cold as he was. I was surprised he could even touch her without wanting to bite her.

"I am glad we got today, to be together" I spoke only the truth. She grinned in response and leaned further into me.

"So am I, I forgot how easy it is being with you" her cold skin was pressing mine now, her soft arm resting lightly on the bare planes of my chest.

"Yeah I've been sort of busy at the moment. I will probably be busy for a while now, until we catch that bloodsucker" I was sad at this, I didn't want to waste any of the time I had with Bella. "But I will make you safe Bells, I promise" I vowed more for myself then for her. Her cold hand softly touched the skin over my heart; I shuddered before I could stop myself. It wasn't the cold, just the sensation.

"I know you will" She yawned as she said this, her eyelids drooping slightly. The sun was almost setting, and realised that it was almost late already. I really had slept the day away. I was surprised Sam hadn't howled for me yet.

We reached my house, pulling up in my driveway. Bella got out, running her hands through her damp hair.

"Want to come in and dry off?" I asked, my eyes searching the forest, looking for a familiar pair of eyes.

"No I have to go home and cook Charlie dinner" she smiled at me before walking towards her truck. I caught her arm quickly and turned her to face me, crushing her in a hug. I didn't hold her too hard, more than aware that I could easily break her bones.

"I had fun today" I whispered into the soft hair on her head. Her scent was intense here.

"Same" she pulled away and ran to her truck, waving at me before she pulled out of my driveway. She was still wearing my sweatshirt; it made me smile to think about how she would explain that to Charlie.

I ran towards the forest, thankful I only had my jeans on. I pulled off my sneakers and my jeans. Leaving my sneakers by the trees, I tied my jeans with the thread wound around my left ankle. I ran towards the trees and pulled the heat from within, within seconds I was running through the forest as a wolf.

_About time, where have you been all day?_

Embry asked, his tone angry. He had to run all day with Paul because I wasn't there.

_With Bella Swan, of course__**.**_

Oh great there was Paul.

_Yeah I was with Bella, You got a problem with that? _

I snapped at Paul as I ran towards the clearing they were sitting in, waiting for me.

_No. But__you should, she's got you on a short leash. Don't she Jacob?_

I felt fury build in my chest but I repressed it as I caught up with the pack in the clearing

_Shut up Paul_

Sam took the words right from my mouth as he sat, head high and eyes alert. They were waiting, having seen Victoria earlier in the day. I growled.

_Why didn't you get me?_

I asked, trying to keep the accusation from my voice.

_It was better you were with Bella, to keep her safe._

Jared told me, his ears high and alert. They twitched occasionally as he listened to his surroundings.

_You think she will pass here?_

I asked Sam.

_Yeah, she will have too if she wants to get to Forks._

He mentally told us to shut up as he listened to a soft sound, towards the west. It was footsteps, far too quick to be a human.

_West! _

Sam commanded as we ran towards the sound. We ran in formation; Sam at the head, flanked by Jared and Paul. Embry and I running behind them. She caught our scent quickly; her footsteps got faster as she ran towards Forks. I growled and willed the Pack to go faster. We started to push ourselves, the wind escaping our wolf mouths in wild bursts.

_Up Ahead!_

Jared showed us the faint red dot that was her. Suddenly she stopped turning to face us, her blood red eyes appraising us as we stopped to look at her.

_Cautious guys. _

Sam warned us and I pulled back silently, trying to prevent myself from springing at her straight away. She stood in a hunting crouch, her head whipping around. Peering at each of our faces. Her nostrils flared as she smelt us and her mouth turned up instantly in a low hiss.

_GO!_

Sam's command was sudden but we sprang into action. Me and Embry making a large leap over the rest of the packs head so we stood behind her, our teeth bared. Jared and Paul fanned out so they had each side of her. She was trapped; she hadn't been fast enough this time. She growled in frustration. She bent her knees, ready to make a high leap.

Paul's big paw suddenly knocked her legs, causing her to fall into the dirt.

_Stupid bloodsucker_

He grumbled in his mind.

We started to converge on her, tightening the loose circle, getting closer and closer. She made a swipe at Sam. He caught her arm with his teeth and with a loud _crack _pulled it from the rest of her body. She howled in fury as we tore into her, pulling bits of her apart.

When we were finished she lay in a broken heap at our feet. Sam phased to human and pulled his khaki's from his leg, retrieving a lighter from the back pocket.

"Jacob? Want to do the honour?" he looked towards me. I phased too, not bothering to put my jeans on. Nudity was just part of our lives now. I took the lighter Sam held my way. I lit it with a flick of my wrist and dropped it onto the mangled corpse of the bloodsucker. She lit straight away, her putrid smell invading our nostrils. Sam smiled at me across the fire and i nodded my head towards him.

I felt the others phase to human as I pulled my jeans on. Suddenly a pair of arms was hitting my back, Embry smiled at me. The pack converged, shaking hands and hitting each other's backs. Laughing and smiling.

"We did it! It's done!" Jared was exuberant as he watched the fire turn a bright purple colour, reacting to the chemicals in the bloodsucker's body, no doubt.

"I always was a sucker for red-heads" Paul joked as he reached towards Jared and playfully messed his hair. I rolled my eyes.

"Jacob? Don't you have something to do?" Sam asked me, his arms crossed. His expression expectant.

"I do?" I was puzzled.

"Go tell Bella, Idiot" Embry shouted from behind me where Paul had him in a headlock.

"Now?" I looked at Sam.

"Yes now! Get out of here Jacob!" He pushed me in the direction of Forks and I shot him a smile. I didn't bother to phase as I ran towards Bella's house, already knowing my way through the woods. I heard the pack's play fighting fade and then disappear as I ran faster. It was no time before I was standing outside her house.

Her window was open again, almost like she wanted me to come in. I suddenly felt the triumph fold into my body. I had kept my promise. I had kept Bella safe and now I wanted nothing more than to be with her. I watched the lace curtains blow softly in the wind and felt a nearly irresistible pull towards the girl just through that open window.


	5. Hope

_**Okay this is my favourite chapter so far.**_

_**Please review :) **_

_**xxx **_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Hope**

I scaled her wall as silently as I had last time, cautiously slipping through her open window this time. My feet made no sound as they hit the floor. She was the first thing I saw, her back turned towards me: The stark moonlight turning her skin white like a vampire's pale, marble skin. It was startling against the dark curtain of her hair.

I tiptoed to where her face lay, her features so serene and perfect that I wanted to touch them just to feel the sensations on my numb fingertips.

"Bella" my whisper was throaty and she squinted when my breath hit her face. She made a soft groan and reached towards her face. I took her hand and rubbed it, saying her name again. Her large chocolate eyes opened and spied me in front of her. She took her free hand and rubbed her eyes.

"Jacob?" she sat up, stretching her neck. Her voice was heavy and low with sleep. "What is it?" she asked with a yawn, her hypnotic cinnamon eyes staring at me drowsily - looking like she was about to fall asleep any moment.

"Bella its Victoria" I told her quietly, as I knelt on her floor, allowing me direct access to her eyes. I saw her stiffen.

"Victoria?" her name escaped Bella's lips like a curse. I pulled her hand towards me to sooth her.

"I kept my promise Bella, she's gone. She can't hurt you anymore" I whispered to her. It was worth all the extra patrols, the loss of sleep, the ruined clothes it was even worth having to become a werewolf to see her eyes light up like that. In that moment all the pain she had been through fell away and she was just the beautiful girl I had met on the beach, brimming with potential and hope. Her lips turned up in the most genuine smile I had seen in months and for once her sadness wasn't evident in her eyes, in that moment she was healed and I thanked the gods for giving her this little gift of serenity.

Her eyes met mine and for one hopeless second I felt a near irresistible pull to her. I needed to be here, with her besides me, feeling her surround me. As if sensing my need she gave me a very pointed look, her eyes penetrating through my skin and muscle, right into my heart. It started to beat unevenly desperate for me to get closer to her. Not breaking her focus she made a very conscious move, towards the left end of her bed. It took me a second to realise what she wanted.

Her eyes never left mine, cautious and uncertain. I lifted the blanket up slowly and slipped in beside her. Her skin was cold against mine as I pulled her close to me, burying my face in her hair. I knew I should be cautious, this intimacy was unlike Bella but I couldn't waste time worrying when life felt this good. I could feel her breath on my bare chest and I was surprised to feel her small arms wrap securely around my bare waist. I sighed in complete bliss; she looked at me her eyes heavy in exhaustion. She lay her head against my chest in a sign of complete and utter trust. We stayed like this for a long time, her holding me in this embrace while I tried to work out if this was reality or just a really good dream. Her breathing slowed and she nuzzled closer into my warm chest, her arms behind me became slack as she fell asleep. As she curved her body close to mine, her head resting on my chest I felt courage build up in my chest. I watched her in sleep and it dawned on me, the realisation that I had been waiting for. Suddenly I understood. I saw this girl beside me the way I should always have, the most important girl of my existence. I felt myself let go, all other obligation deteriorated. The love for my father, my pack, the hate I felt for my enemies all disappeared in a sudden gust. I wasn't drifting anymore because I was being pulled to earth by the most important thing in the world, something stronger then gravity, more absolute. It was this perfect creature, it was her. My Bella.

It felt only natural to move her hair from her ear and whisper:

"I love you" the truth leaking through me, not only my words but all my actions, all my thoughts and emotions had all been about how much I loved her. I hadn't realised that until now, my love for her overruled everything. To my surprise she stirred beneath me, I rested my hand on her head and started to slowly stroke her hair. I was torn between wanting her to hear me and not wanting her to have heard me.

That when I felt it, the most beautiful feeling in the world. Bells lips gently kissed the space over my heart, her lips cold and soft. She had heard me, she had kissed me. My hands moved towards her face, lifting her chin to face me. Her eyes were wide with what looked like fear. I kept my eyes open as to gouge her reaction; she closed her eyes as my lips touched hers for the first time. Feather light kisses passed between our lips like some sort of conversation. I held her close to me; softly tracing the bare skin on the side of her waist, where I touched goosebumps erupted. I pulled away slowly; it was the hardest thing to do when all I wanted was to carry on kissing her forever.

Her eyes were still closed, her face passive for a moment, and then one tiny smile in the corner of her mouth. She sighed my name as her face fell back onto my chest. I continued to trace her bare skin, so soft I was barely touching her. She shivered in pleasure and a small moan escaped her closed lips. That moan was my undoing; I had promised myself I would take this slowly, one step at a time. But with the moonlight turning her room into a beautiful glittering scene from a fairy tale, with Bella kissing me and whispering my name in the dark. I was so close to my wildest fantasies that I couldn't be calm or sensible.

I pulled her to me, my kiss heated. At first she was unresponsive, her arms tight by her sides. I was afraid I had overstepped the mark but a short moment passed and she was over the shock. She pulled herself to me, wrapping her arms securely around my neck; her hands held my hair and she kissed me back with the same feverish heat I was delivering. Our lips relished this opportunity to be together, tasting and feeling each other as the twisted together in this wordless dance. I ran my left hand over the exposed skin at her midriff, feeling the flat expanse of her stomach and the soft curve of her hips. She pulled me still closer as I kept my right hand on her face, grounding me. The only thing precious in all this heat and fire that seemed to engulf us. I pulled away before she did, her eyes were closed and her lips swollen. I pushed her hair from her face and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Sleep" I told her, her arms were heavy as she leaned on me.

"Jacob..." she whispered my name with no force; she was too exhausted to talk.

"Shhh, Bells it will keep until tomorrow" I told her, she yawned and lay her head on my chest again.

"Goodnight Jacob" she whispered.

"Goodnight" she was out before I even got to say goodnight, her face tuned up in a smile as she slept. She did not wake up tonight; she slept soundly with my hands running through her hair. She had one arm across my waist, each of her breaths hitting my chest. I did not sleep, I couldn't if I wanted. I just watched her as the light from the window changed her skin a variety of colours, each as beautiful as the last. I watched her expression change as she dreamed, I was glad to see she smiled more often then she frowned. She was silent tonight, no words bubbling to the surface. No worries. No bad dreams.

I stayed as close as possible, never letting her skin move from mine; my hands would often trace her face. Feeling the skin beneath them to help me consider that she was real, it was hard to believe such a vision of perfection wouldn't disappear in a sudden gush of wind though the window. I held her for as long as possible, but as the sun enviably started to rise I knew I had to go. The dawn was unseasonably pretty as I cast one last look at the sleeping Bella. I leaped from her window, phasing as I hit the ground and ran through the trees.

My mind was clouded with the sight of a sleeping Emily.

_Sam?_

His thoughts were calm, peaceful so quiet I didn't notice them to begin with. I followed his trail to a large circular field. The grass swayed gently, the sun taking up the majority of the eastern sky as it rose - a great blazing orange orb. The sky was streaked with maroon and ruby, fuchsia and rose, the whole sky looked as if was alight.

_Jacob. _

Sam nodded at me as I sat on my haunches by his side, his eyes on the sunrise. His black eyes turned orange as they reflected off the sun. It was beautiful to see, for once in my life we looked magical, the stuff of fairytales instead of horror stories. Tall and strong, able to kill and protect but also able to touch and feel. We could run so fast the world blurred, we were strong enough to pull a tree from its root in the ground. Gentle enough to hold a baby, loyal enough to die for our tribe. Brave enough to love against all odds. Or once I was proud of who I was, I was proud of my heritage. I was proud of me.

_What happened to you? You seem different?_

Sam was curious, his eyes on my wolf face. Noting the fiery determination in my eyes, as he tried to determine the difference in me. I noticed now that I was taller than him.

_I barely know_

Truthfully I didn't. I felt complete, whole and entirely happy. My mind cast back to Bella, the clarity of my life when I watched her, the complete and utter devotion flowing through me.

_You imprinted on Bella? But how?_

I could hear the wordless curiosity in Sam's mind as he tried to wrap his head around this revelation. There was no doubt in his mind that I had imprinted; he could see it in my thoughts. He recognised the signs.

_I don't know how Sam._

I was baffled, a person only imprints after they first turn and it's a sudden thing. As soon as you see her you know. I had been a wolf for months now, why was it only now that I had imprinted on her? It was a complete mystery to me. I could hear Sam ticking it over in his mind.

_There could be a few reasons._

Sam provided me with the answers I wanted.

_Such as?_

I settled down to listen to him, lying on my stomach and leaning my big head on my front paws.

_Well none of us were in love with our imprints before we changed. You loved Bella in a similar way to imprinting whilst you were still human. I think she was the reason it took you so long to change, you should have been the first one. You held on for her, because you loved her. Maybe when you imprinted it was hard to see the difference because you have always been in love with her. _

I ran this through my mind. A possibility, I had been instantly attracted to Bella the time I saw her on First Beach. The months I spent with her human, shocked that she'd even want me as a friend. I knew I would love her from the day she first came up my drive. I hadn't even noticed what happened, I couldn't pinpoint the exact day I fell, I just did. It seemed the basic grounds for our relationship. I had always loved her.

_But then of course there is the basic ground for imprinting. _

Sam started.

_Continue._

I was intrigued.

_We are slaves to our imprints wants. When you first turned Bella was still damaged because of what the Cullen's did to her. Maybe, she didn't want you to imprint on her. It wasn't what she needed so by the basis of imprinting you didn't. _

I considered this; it seemed a very plausible solution. This whole wolf business was complicated.

_Maybe this is nature's way of telling you she is ready to move on. That she is ready to be your imprint, it's what she needs because she has decided on you. _

I felt hope well in my heart, we were linked now. I could never be parted from her; we were as connected as Sam and Emily. Soul mates, perfectly designed for one and other. I had waited so long for this and it felt like I had found happiness in a sea of confusion and fear. She was my lifeboat. She kept me sane. I felt Sam's wordless thoughtfulness in my mind, his mood was sombre.

_Sam? What is it?_

Sam ran though the conversation he had with Emily.

_You want to quit the pack?_

I was shocked; it had never occurred to me that one day we wouldn't have Sam. He was our guide, our leader. Like a father, the father he never got.

_Not the pack, but the changing. _

He summarised. I could see that he still loved his pack; his thoughts were very protective as he thought of all his brothers.

_Why?_

I had to ask even though I knew the answer, I could pick it out of his head but I didn't want to intrude.

_Emily is aging Jacob, she is 24 now and I am almost 22. She is terrified of getting old without me. If leave it longer we won't age at the same time. I want to be with her, gray haired and surrounded by our grandchildren. _

I understood now, the bond between imprints. Emily's pain was Sam's pain. Of course Sam would do whatever Emily needed. I thought it trough in my head; Bella was two years older than me. Same as Emily was to Sam. We would have this problem in a few years.

_I have had a long time to think it through, Jacob. It's weird, I could live forever but now I have someone to live for I am willing to not have immortality. It's strange that the one thing worth living for is also the one thing worth dying for._

He was sure in his mind. Quite certain of his course.

_Sam..._

I knew he was right; I could sympathise with him now. It didn't help the dread filling me. I would miss him as the pack leader. Who would take his place as Alpha?

_I don't think the Cullen's will ever return, and the younger pack member can deal with the nomads. The Pack brothers who are happy with immortality can protect the tribe for as long as they can. But not for us Jacob, we will have to leave one day because without them in the world there is nothing keeping us here. _

I knew this but I hadn't ever considered in much depth. I whined softly and touched my nose to Sam's side.

_I know, I'll miss you too. All of you, but it doesn't have to be right now. I still have a good year left, I'm not decrepit yet. I had to tell you this Jacob because when I step down you will have to step up. You should always have been Alpha, it is your birthright. _

I knew this; I was the descendent of the former Alpha. I was heir to the line, it was never something I had wanted and not something I would have chosen.

_And so Jacob, I want you to be my second in command. You will have to learn how to run the pack and will have responsibilities almost equal to mine. _

I was honoured, being second in command meant authority and power. My orders had to be followed also and only the Alpha was able to challenge me.

_I bet Jared will love that._

I thought sarcastically as I imagined how Jared must feel to be demoted.

_I'll talk to Jared, he cannot deny you your heritage and he must respect your authority as future Pack leader._

Sam thought softly. He was not looking forward to telling Jared either. He could imagine the disappointment on his face. I realised that Sam had to think a bit on his own, this decision wasn't easy for him but as with every wolf in love: his imprint would always come first.

_Well I'm going to hit the hay._

I told him as I stood up slowly, shaking my coat out.

_Goodnight Jacob._

He thought as a goodbye, his face turned towards the sun that was higher than before, bringing with it the promise of a new day.

_Goodnight Sam and thank you._

I gave him a final parting glance before I ran head first into the trees, not knowing that the future was going to hold, fearing the bad changes and anticipating the good ones. But knowingthe one thing that wouldn't change in my future – my love for Bella. It was real now and nothing was ever going to change that.


	6. Imprint

_**Okay another chapter... twists soon :P**_

_**Please Review you wonderful people! :D **_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Imprint**

The birds sang outside my window, calling to each other in merry voices. I lay on my tiny bed, my arms behind my head, watching them chatter and mull about the trees in my backyard. It was the first time in ages I had the opportunity to relax, and enjoy the morning. I continued to watch silently until the final bird had flown away.

I decided to get up, picking up a plain black tee off the floor and pulling it on. I wondered into the kitchen where my dad was reading a book, a big bowl of cereal in front of him.

"Morning dad" I greeted him as I reached for a bowl and a spoon.

"Morning son, sleep okay?" I was surprised as he noted the page in his book and put it on the table. I got the cereal from the cupboard and poured myself a good sized bowl full.

"Yeah thanks dads, its nice to finally relax. " I said as I sat opposite him, pouring a generous amount of milk on my breakfast.

"So, where were you last night? I got a call from Harry who told me about the redhead. I expected you home straight away" he turned his black eyes on me, his gaze always made me feel like a child again. I coughed to hide how uncomfortable I felt.

"I was over at the Swan house... with Bella" man that sounded bad. It sounded like a sordid little teenage affair, not something I was particularly into.

"Oh, was Charlie aware of this?" his voice got a gravelly edge to it but as I looked at him his eyes sparkled slightly, the idea of me and Bella pleased him more than it should.

"Not exactly..." I looked back at my cereal, not wanting to see disappointment in my dad features.

"Well Jacob, as long as you were ...safe" that was what I was afraid of; he completely jumped to the wrong conclusion. I mean sure I had considered that aspect of a relationship but I wasn't that kind of a guy. If we never got there I would be happy as long as I got to see her smile.

"No dad! It's not even like that" I told him, meeting his eyes so he could see the truth in them.

"Then why?" Billy raised one eyebrow at me, crossing his arms across his torso.

"Dad, something happened last night" I started, reliving the kiss, the feeling of her skin on mine.

"Something I am going to disapprove of?" he asked me quietly.

"No dad... I imprinted on her" I swallowed the lump in my throat, admitting it to my dad made it seem that much more real.

"On Bella?" he was as shocked as Sam was last night, his mouth was open. It was actually quite funny and I felt myself laugh.

"No on Charlie. Of course on Bella" I flicked a dry piece of cereal, he dodged it easily. His face broke into a glistening smile.

"Finally! Congratulations Jake" He leaned over to pat my hand, the only part of me he could reach.

"Thanks Dad" I could already see how happy he was. He and Charlie were always plotting for us to get together, before Cullen left. He laughed quietly to himself and reached for his book again.

"Dad? Can you not tell Bella?" I wasn't entirely ready for her to know yet. I didn't want to freak her out, in her fragile state I needed to be careful with her. She was like glass, with a tiny crack in it, put too much weight on her and she would crack completely.

"You haven't told her?" he was surprised at that.

"No. I just want to wait for the right moment, when she's a little better" I asked him, my eyes pleading at him.

"Of course son, I won't say a word" he winked at me. I sighed in relief as he turned to his book again.

"Thanks dad" as I said this I heard a shy knock on the front door. I jumped up much quicker than regular humans could. My dad laughed at me as I almost ran to the door. I pulled the stiff door open and caught sight of her. She was smiling up at me, her hair tied in a messy bun again. She wore a white shirt over light blue jeans. The sun was shining down on us today and for once she had no jacket.

"Bella" I reached towards her and softly touched her face, exploring her cheekbones. She almost purred and held my hand, twisting our fingers together. I was surprised - she wasn't usually this bold. It was then I saw the red of her blush saturate her cheeks and I realised she wasn't as fearless as she seemed. I pulled her into my house, our hands still wrapped together. I hear Billy wheel himself into the hall.

"Hey Bella" He greeted Bella with a small wave. She waved back, with the hand that was twined with mine. I sighed in complete bliss, this was all I needed. I took her into my bedroom, where she sat on my bed watching me with fondness in her eyes. She wrapped her arms round her knees, her eyes poking out from her embrace.

I pulled some clean jeans from my wardrobe, slipping my pj bottoms off and pulling the top off my body. It should have bothered me that I was standing in front of her in just my underwear, but it really didn't. It was hard not to notice the strange hunger in her eyes as she ran her sight over my body, I turned around before she could see the blush on my cheeks. I shrugged my jeans on, pulling the zip up slowly. I faced her now; she was smiling up at me. I reached behind her to grab a blue shirt that was hanging on a hanger off my shelf. I stuffed my head through it and pulled the fabric down.

"So what's the plan today?" She had her head cocked to one side, her deadly eyes searing through my flesh and making my insides weak.

"Today Bella, we can relax" She grinned up at me as I reached my hand towards her- helping her up of my bed. I expected her to drop my hand as soon as she was up, the way she usually did. Instead she kept my hand in hers and shot me a shy smile.

Sam's voice rang in my head: "_Maybe this is nature's way of telling you she is ready to move on. That she is ready to be your imprint, it's what she needs because she has decided on you." _I couldn't let myself believe she was healed enough to be completely happy, but something had defiantly changed with that kiss. I could see it now; she had a different way of walking. Light seemed to shine out of her, she was like the sun. She was radiant.

"Good, I miss Jacob time" she dropped my hand to walk to her truck. she started to walk towards the driver's side but quickly altered her course when I looked at her. I stepped into the warm cab and started the engine. It roared to life with a deafening crack, I saw Bella jump from the corner of my eye and laughed as she blushed.

We pulled up outside the little white house in no time, the buttercup yellow front door was open and I could smell baking cake from in the car. I spotted Embry's white Sudan in the drive and assumed Jared and Paul were here also.

I got out of the truck and opened the passenger door for Bella. She folded herself out of the truck and stood close to me as I kicked it closed. I caught a bit of hair that had fallen from her bun; in the sun it had gone a startling shade of red. I pushed it behind her ear and heard her sigh softly. We were close now, close enough that kissing her like last night would be all too easy. But now the light shone down on us, the mystery and wonder of night gone with the rising sun.

She took my hand and looked up at me sheepishly.

"Is this okay?" she asked, holding up our entwined hands to demonstrate her point.

"It's more than okay Bells" I answered truthfully as I pulled us towards the house. We entered, not needing to knock.

I was right the whole Pack was here, Paul and Embry were lounging on the sofa watching some football game. I could hear Sam scuffling around upstairs, Emily and Jared were sat at the dining room table, Jared's head was bowed and he looked like hell. Emily had her hand over his, comforting him. Sometimes she was way too motherly, I was surprised her and Sam hadn't sprouted puppies by now.

I collapsed onto the floor as Bella folded herself into Sam's old armchair; she kept one hand on my head, slowly running her porcelain hands through my hair.

"What's up with Jay?" I asked Embry as Paul groaned as the home scored. Embry grinned widely so I assumed there was money involved in this game, the pack was always gambling.

"He imprinted" Paul said, not bothering to look up from his game.

"He did? With who?" it was getting silly now, imprinting was supposed to be rare, that was three out of five now. Well two that was know by the whole pack, no comments had been made by me and Bella so I assumed Sam hadn't told them.

"Kim Worthing" Embry said, his eyes glued to the TV.

"Oh right, so why is he so sad?" I asked them.

"The idiot dumped all the werewolf crap on her last night, she said he was crazy and ran away from him" Paul said with a cruel snort. Within a minute a TV remote hit him in the back of the head, Emily must have thrown is as Jared looked like he couldn't have moved if he wanted to.

"It's understandable. I would be freaked out if a guy who ignored me my whole life told me he loved me and then told me monsters were real" Embry joked as Paul screamed with fury as Embry's team scored again.

"Can you have a little bit more compassion for your brothers? This could be any one of you one day" Emily shot me a pointed look at the last bit, of course Sam would tell her. Bella's hands were stroking my neck now and I was having a hard time not moaning out loud.

Jared stood up suddenly and walked from the house, probably to phase. Sure enough the sound of his footsteps soon transformed into the thudding paws of a wolf. Bella watched him silently, her eyebrow creased, the way she always did when she was concerned. I heard Emily sigh as she stood up to take the cake out of the stove.

The final whistle called on the TV symbolising the end of the game.

"Yes! 20 bucks!" Embry said, punching the air

Paul snarled as he watched Embry celebrate. He shook with fury and the edges of his body seemed to shimmer in a way that didn't look promising. He was too close to Bella, if he phased he would hurt her, maybe even kill her. I didn't realised I did it until I had jumped up in a protective stance in front of Bella, growling and snarling at Paul. He looked at me in surprise; his surprise distracted him long enough for him to run out the door. It was a minute before I straightened up.

"You shouldn't provoke him" I told Embry as he sat back down, sighing in false exhaustion

"You shouldn't have overreacted" he shot me a look, smirking slightly.

"He was going to phase, someone would have got hurt" I told him as sat down by Bella again, she resumed stroking my hair, it soothed me a lot and I leaned into her knee, already over my slight temper tantrum.

"You mean Bella would get hurt" Embry said.

"Yeah, she would have and he would have been responsible" I told Embry, not able to add the amount of venom I had wanted whilst Bella was still touching me.

"Boys, lunchtime" Emily called in a singsong as she set a huge chocolate cake in the middle of her dining table. It was absolutely covered with food and Embry vaulted over the couch to get at it. Sam walked down the stairs, spotting Emily and pulling her into his arms. He dotted kisses along the ruined side of her face and secured his lips to her scarred mouth. She kissed him back with just as much passion but moved away, touching his nose softly. He smiled at her and went to sit by Embry. It was no time before he was shovelling as much food into his mouth as Embry.

I stood up silently and took a seat by Sam. I piled my plate high with various foods, I kept one eye on Bella as she chose a plump, red apple and retired to stand beside Emily. The difference between them was startling, Bella pale to the extreme, her mahogany hair thick with a slight wave to it. Her eyes were a hypnotic cinnamon colour, her lips a plush light pink that matched the rose in her cheeks. Emily's dark hair and skin matched the black of her eyes. It was strange to think I had once found Emily attractive, it seemed impossible that I could find anyone but Bella pretty.

The door creaked open and Paul stepped in, his feet dirty from walking in the forest. Emily got him a plate and set it down on the other side of Embry. Paul had the respect enough to look sorry, he wiped his feet on the welcome mat before he stepped into the room and began to eat.

I could hear Emily and Bella talking quietly, Embry was gloating about the 20 bucks he had made, Paul was laughing with him this time. Sam occasionally commented on the other boy's conversation. I spent my time watching Bella, the way she brushed a stray bit of hair from her face, the way she looked down and up through her eyelashes, the way she threw her head back when she laughed. Sam spotted me watching her and gave me a small wink before turning back to his sandwich.

Bella stopped talking to Emily as she walked towards Sam, placing herself squarely on his lap. He smiled at her and fed her a big green grape. In thanks she kissed his lips fleetingly. Bella took the seat beside me, biting into her apple. My eyes zoomed on her lips, it seemed impossible that less than 24 hours ago I was kissing those. She spotted me staring and smiled. I leaned down to whisper something in her ear but was interrupted by Sam.

"Council meeting tonight, Quil is so close now I think he might as well join us" Sam told the group.

"Really?" Embry's face lit up, he had missed Quil a lot in these past months. Sam nodded at him and he smiled a huge smile.

"When do you reckon it will stop?" Paul asked, instantly dampening the mood.

"Well now I hope, without anymore vampires in town I think the fever will stop. The ones were it has already started are the unlucky ones. I think it's only Quil though so look like it will be 6 of us from now on" Sam said, hope in his eyes. None of us wanted this fate for anyone else.

"Right, well I'll go invite Quil" Embry said as he stood up, an empty plate in front of him. He disappeared out the door and I heard his car start. Bella started to stand up; I looked up at her expectantly.

"I better go homework to do and I have work." She said. I had started to forget she had a life outside me.

"Okay I'll take you home" I told her, standing up also. As I passed Emily I gave her hand a soft squeeze, a thank you for not mentioning imprinting around Bella. I followed Bella out the door and to her truck. I slipped in and started the engine.

"So you coming to the meeting tonight?" I enquired. Hoping she would say yes.

"The Council meeting?" she seemed confused.

"Yeah" I smiled at her as we left the last house of La Push behind.

"Are normal people allowed at it?" Bella asked her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Not usually, but for you I can make an exception" I winked over at her; she just rolled her eyes at me. We were pulling up outside her house now. I stopped the engine.

"So will you be there?" I asked her. She nodded at me, making one tendril of hair fall from her bun and curl along her neck. She opened the door, stepping out of the truck.

"I'll pick you up at 7" I told her. It felt like a date, I hadn't been on a proper date with Bella before I realised with a jolt. I would have to remedy that. I jumped out of the cab.

"You sure you don't want my car?" Bella asked, offering me her keys.

"Bella I can walk faster than this truck" I teased her and she stuck her tongue out at me. I realised that it would be_ hours_ before I could see her again. Without sleep to distract me I didn't know how I would get through it. I took a shy step towards her; she kept her head down, hiding her face. I wanted to kiss her so bad my body ached. My hands wanted to trace her face; my lips wanted to taste her. I stood so close to her, stock still unable to let my body go. I didn't want to ruin this thing we had started together.

Bella made the decision; she took a step towards me and wrapped her arms around my waist. She held me closely and I could tell she was trying to hold me tightly. It was a second before my arms embraced her. She put her face in my chest.

"See you later Jake" She whispered in my chest, before dropping her arms and heading into her house. I watched as the most important thing in existence disappeared into the small white house.


	7. Familiar Faces

_**Here we are :) sorry for the long wait. Had MORE exams :( **_

_**Please keep your lovely reveiws going, they brighten up my day. **_

_**Elle xxxx**_

**Chapter 7: Familiar Faces**

I checked the clock for the 70th time today and saw it was finally 6:40pm. I stood up suddenly from where I had been working on our bikes and stalked towards my house. I hurried through the open back door and into my room. I picked up my car keys and my wallet from my bedside table and was about to walk out the door when I caught my reflection in the mirror in my closet. I was covered in oil so I decided to change into some clean clothes. Grabbing some fresh, dark jeans and pulling on an olive green hoodie I walked out of the empty house. Harry had come by about 10 minutes earlier to pick up my dad; they were going to help Emily set up.

I unlocked my beloved Rabbit, stroking the bonnet tenderly. It had taken such a long time to build her from scratch and I thought I had done a pretty stand up job. I remembered when I first finished it I took it to Bella's. She was so proud of me. That was the day she had taken me to the awful movie with that Mike guy. That was the last day I was fully human, a strangely sad memory.

I slipped into the vehicle and put it into drive, speeding down the sleepy streets of La Push. I saw an enormous black wolf running parallel to the street, obscured by the trees. Sam would get there before me and Bella. As I looked over the unremarkable town I was struck by how strange it was that all the magic and myth in the world seemed to congregate to this town. This town that was totally mediocre - it had no secret Indian burial ground, no nuclear power plant. It was just this sleepy, dreary town by the sea transformed into this impossible supernatural place; a place where monsters and magic happened.

Or maybe it wasn't the place, but her. She had come here and the magic had ignited. She had made this place special. Maybe it wasn't just my world that rotated around her but everyone else's. Maybe she really was the reason for everything beautiful in the world. I pulled up outside the house, already the most beautiful house in the world because it held her.

I leapt from my car and jogged the short distance to her door. I gave three sharp knocks and within a minute the door opened. Charlie stood at the door, light flocking in from behind him.

"Oh, Hello Jacob" he nodded me, his voice gruff and low. In the background I could hear a ball game going. He walked back into his house and I assumed I was to follow him. I had known this man for my whole life and never often felt awkward around him. Then again I had never had such strong feelings for his daughter before tonight. I heard her walking around upstairs. We reached the bottom of the stairs and Charlie stopped.

"Bells! Jakes here!" it was weird he also called her Bells. It was a nickname she had seemed to adopt over time. I leaned against the banister as I waited.

I didn't have to wait long, within one minute she was descending the stairs. She had changed I notice, probably because the drop in temperature. She wore a dark purple top, the colour beautiful with her dark hair. Dark jeans and converse clad feet finished her outfit. What was really different was her face. She had pulled her dark hair up in a claw clip, her beautiful long neck on sight and she had pushed the hair usually in her face behind her ears. I could see her whole face now, her beautiful face. I decided I liked her best with her hair pulled from her face.

"Heya Jacob" she smiled at me as she took her place next to me. I reached for her hand and wrapped it with mine. From the corner of my eye I saw Charlie's shock as Bella leaned towards me, placing her head on my shoulder as a silent greeting. Bella met her father's eyes, smiling timidly at him. His shock evaporated at her smile and I saw genuine tenderness in his eyes, his daughter's pain had obviously cut him deeply. I was only starting to see how completely kind Charlie was.

"Don't have her home too late" he said in a gruff voice as he tried to prevent his emotions taking over. I gave him a quick salute with my free hand and walked outside- Bella firmly towed by my side. I opened the passenger door with a flourish, bowing as she stepped inside. I heard her laughed softly as I closed her door and ran to my side of the car.

She was quiet the majority of the ride, her hands placed in firmly in her lap. That crease in her eyebrows was back- she was worried. I desperately wanted to know what she was concerned about but I didn't ask, probe Bella too much and she would clam up. Instead I pushed some hair that had fallen into her eyes behind her ears and shot her a smile.

"Everything is going to be okay, you know that right?" I said as I pulled up in the beaches car park. I left my hand on her face and she sighed.

"Yeah I know" she whispered, I could feel her breath on my hand. It gave me shivers. I tried to shake them off but before I could Bella turned her face towards my hand and landed the softest kiss on my palm. She kept her eyes closed for a moment, cradling her face against my hand.

Suddenly I heard a tap on my window and turned to see Quil- grinning ear from ear. I dropped my hand quickly, realising the moment was gone. I stepped from the car and was instantly caught in a bone crushing hug - Quil patting my back as we hugged. When he let go I saw Bella strolling towards us, her hands crossed over her chest as a draft blew past her. To my horror Quil strolled right up to her. Hugging her so hard he lifted her right off her feet and twirling her around. He put her down and placed a solid kiss on her cheek.

I had to fight the urge to hit him, after all he had no idea about how I felt about Bella and I knew he had a soft spot for Bella. I remembered a moment; it felt like years ago, when Quil had first met Bella...

"_Damn you didn't tell me she was hot!" Quil had said, his eyes still glued to the door she had just exited through._

"_I wonder why he didn't mention that" Embry said, reaching a long gangly arm over to Quil to mess his hair up. Sarcasm was heavy in his speech._

"_Well I wouldn't mind getting to know that a bit better..." Quil said, raising his eyebrows in a ridiculous fashion and pursing him lips. Even though I knew he was joking I felt rage build in my chest and before I knew it I was up in his face, my hand wrapped around the collar of his shirt and my fists clenched._

"_She is not THAT! She is called Bella... and you will not touch her" I told him, I realised my voice was low and husky. I sounded dangerous, for the first time in my life. _

"_Dude I was just playing. I didn't mean any disrespect" He said his hands up by his face, a sign of defeat. "I'm sorry" he said. _

_I let go of his shirt and he stumbled slightly, I realised with a start that I had lifted him right off his feet. With one hand. That was when I knew things were starting to change in me._

Quil didn't try anything today, he let go of Bella quickly - Too happy to notice my murderous glares. I knew how lonely it was to not be in the know, when Embry had joined the pack me and Quil had felt completely abandoned and lost. I got through it with help from Quil and Bella. When I had disappeared into the cult Quil must have been very lonely. He had no one.

All three of us walked to the beach, a faint flicker on the sand that was the bonfire. As we wondered towards the Pack greeting called out to us. The Pack didn't say anything to Quil so I assumed he had just run out to meet us. The entire party was congregated around the fire. My dad stood at the head of the group flanked by old Quil and Harry Clearwater- who was looking very pale and sickly. In an informal semi circle the rest of the Pack sat. Emily had her head in Sam's lap and she smiled a shy smile at Bella as we sat beside them. Opposite us was Paul and Jared, Jared had his face turned from the rest of the group, in some private misery I was only starting to comprehend. Embry and Quil were the closets to the fire and were joking together. It was the biggest smile I had seen on both of their face in a long time.

The Pack had already finished most of the food and were settling down to hear the stories they had gathered for. Emily pushed a plate full with food at me and Bella with a wink, I tucked in as my dad started to tell us the stories. He told us of the great flood and the first spirit warriors. He told us of our enemies, the cold ones, the enemy tribes. He told us of our ancestors that fought to keep us alive, to keep our way of life pure.

"But the purest thing about the Spirit Warriors is that are not afraid to do what's right. They don't stand by while evil happens, they make a stand. They have the courage to fight when everyone else runs away. They are willing to believe in love to guide them; their love for their tribes, their children, their ancestors and their imprints." My dad watched me as he said the last part. I quickly checked Bella hadn't notice but saw her staring at the fire, a calculating expression on her face. She had not spoken since my dad started speaking, she had barely breathed – so absorbed in the stories.

As soon as Billy said imprint Jared rose to his feet with a growl of frustration. He kicked a log into the fire and stalked off towards the water.

"Jared..." Emily started to go after her but Sam took her hands.

"Let him go, he needs some time" Sam told her, Emily nodded and sat back down. Bella was staring after Jared, her expression hard to read. The pack started to disband slowly, Sam and Emily walked to the sea, holding hands as the black water churned. Embry and Quil were having a huge wrestling match, seeming to be pretty equally matched. The elders wondered up to the car park, Harry would drive my dad home so I wasn't worried about him.

Bella stood up and stretched her hands out towards me, an invitation. I took her hand without hesitation as we strolled towards the huge bleached tree that we had sat together on when we first met. It seemed impossible that I could have all this, an amazing family, a proper one. A life, a place I belonged and someone I belonged too. Wait not too, with. I belonged with her. We didn't speak, off in the distance I could hear Sam and Emily speaking quietly, I could hear the playful banter of Quil and Embry as they finished up their wrestling match. Bella had her eyes closed, feeling the cold air on her face. Her wind blew behind her, blowing her intoxicating scent in my direction. I stiffened as it hit me, drunk with the smell of her; I pulled her close so her back was pressed against my heart. It beat happily, loud enough that I knew she could hear it, she could feel it.

"Will Jared be okay?" Bella whispered, her soft voice breaking the silence. I stowed a quick glace behind me and spotted Jared facing us, his eyes on the fire, his hands in his hair as he watched the flame. From behind him a tall, thin girl walked through the brush to the sand. Her flip flopped feet made a soft patter.

"He will now" I said as I nodded in the direction of where he sat. Bella turned in time to see Kim walk behind Jared and wrap her arms around his neck, whispering into is ear. He closed his eyes – listening quietly as she spoke to him. His tortured face had changed into one of pure bliss. She stopped talking and within a second he was on his feet, his hands wrapped around her. He kissed her softly, pulling her closer to him.

I looked away to give them some privacy, Bella followed me. Her neck was inches away and without thinking I leant down and ran my nose the length of it, feeling her shiver beneath me. I pulled her into my arms, rubbing the goosebumps on her arms.

"Jacob..." she whispered as I watched the timid ocean, the waves small and perfect. The sun had now disappeared leaving in its place millions of twinkling stars.

"Yes?" I whispered, right near her ear, she shivered again.

"Jared has imprinted on Kim?" Bella stated.

"Yes?" I questioned amused. She sighed.

"Well, I was wondering what it means really." She concluded, her eyes cast towards the sea.

"Imprinting is the most significant change in a werewolves lives, it's how we find our mates. Our true other half, the one we are destined to be with, the only one that is completely and totally _right_ for us." I heisted, letting her some time to digest this, I had careful how I said this.

"When we see that person everything else falls away. It's not gravity that holds us here, it's that person. You would do anything for them, be anything. They are and will always be the most important thing in the world to you. Almost like they become part of you." I summarised as best I could, so many things I couldn't express in words, just the feeling that when Bella was next to me, everything was right, it was good. And when she wasn't, my life was always darker, only the memory of her giving a tiny flicker of light back into it, when she was here it burned brighter then the sun.

"Why so curious?" I questioned, already knowing what was to come.

"It's just that" Bella hesitated slightly, her voice stammering a little. "the way Jared looks at Kim, it reminds me of the way you look at me sometimes" Her chocolate eyes met me for the first time since the conversation, pink spread across her cheeks in a blush, but her dark eyes held mine-starlight reflecting of them.

"Is that a problem?" I wondered, my voice breaking slightly. She did not answer merely reached towards me and place a pale hand on my heart. Together we listened to its steady beating. I sighed quietly, my mind on her. Her small pale hand touched my face, the lightest of touches. Her eyes met my mine, I stop breathing. She did not speak; she said it all in her eyes. I smiled slightly, and tentatively took her head in my hands; my lips brushed her forehead for a second, before I exhaled. She lay her head on my shoulder, one small hand still placed over my heart. We sat here a moment longer, this was the happiest I had ever been.

As the moon rose Bella's eyes began to droop, her head lulled back onto my chest, her breathing even and heavy. I took her in my arms carefully so I didn't wake her. I jogged back to the rabbit as a light rain began to seep through the clouds; my body was curved protectively over Bella as I placed her in the passenger seat of my car.

I drove faster then I should have, anxious to have her in her own warm bed. I didn't bother to turn the headlights on – perfect night vision was sometimes a bonus. The rain was really pouring now, hitting the car with large drops. The night seemed to have suddenly turned restless, the wind howled and somewhere to the east I heard a crash of thunder. The car flew down the rain slick pavements, its wheels making a soft brushing sound.

A clash of lightning erupted and a figure was illuminated, in the middle of the road. I automatically hit the brake, lurching the rabbit to a sudden stop. Bella woke up with a crash, rubbing her head. My eyes were focused forward- glued to the figure, I knew Bella couldn't see. He stood drenched in rain, his hair plastered to his forehead. His eyes were coal black and his expression was murderous.

"Jake? What is it" Bella asked, her eyes widened in concern. Another slash of lighting and he was revealed. His pale face, his midnight black eyes and his mouth turned up in a snarl. I heard Bella catch her breath as I murmured in a low voice.

"Cullen".


	8. Empty Words

_**This chapter is kinda dark, a bit sad too :(**_

_**There is some bad language too. (just a warning)**_

_**Please reveiw! **_

_**xxxx 3 **_

**Chapter 8: Empty Words**

I was out of the car within a few seconds. I stood in front of the car, my stance protective.

"Oh look it's the neighbourhood vermin" Cullen snarled, his stench rolled towards me, threatening to make me gag. I didn't dare move, my eyes never left his. I heard the slam of the car door and footsteps as Bella walked besides me.

"Edward?" she whispered, her arms already wrapped around herself. Her voice was coarse and strained; as if she didn't trust her eyes to show that he was really here.

"Bella" he spoke her name like a caress and I growled quietly before I could stop myself. He ignored me completely, only having eyes for her. She held his gaze, shock and wonder written all over her face. No one spoke, I didn't dare move, didn't even breath. My eyes tracked every movement Edward made, he barely moved at all.

With his dark eyes still on Bella he took a tentative step forward, his hand reaching towards her. I swept her behind me in one sweep of my arm and let a low warning growl escape my lips. Edward's eyes snapped back to me, cocking his head to the side an irritating smug smile spread over his face.

"Well Jacob Black" he paused, his cat eyes examining me. "We have grown up, haven't we?"

"I know what you are" I growled back, I was on their lands now, nothing to threaten him with.

"I know what you are too" Edward smiled cruelly, baring his teeth. A shiver ran through my body, an instinct I couldn't help. I kept my cool, I wouldn't hurt him unless I had too- I knew hurting him would hurt her I couldn't do that to her, never. Not to_ my_ Bella.

"Your Bella?" his voice was thunderous, his black eyes glinting. Stupid me I forgot this parasite was a mind reader, I snarled louder as he shouted.

_**Yes my Bella**._ I answered him in my head, a faint smile on my face.

"You imprinted on her?" he didn't need me to answer; I am sure he was picking every last detail from my mind. "You can't have her!" he roared with rage taking a huge step closer to me. Bella shrugged further into me, her little head poking out from behind my body.

He met her eyes, staring at her for a second.

"She is mine" he whispered, visibly shaking from rage. Those words stopped me in my tracks, I felt fire and fury build in my limbs. My hands ached to tear him apart, my heart beat so fast and so loud, my lungs threatening to explode with the fire and heat. I was running towards him before I even realised, taking the fire and exploding into my wolf self.

Edward didn't even blink as I transformed, I realised it was silent in my head. None of the pack was out tonight. Crap looks like I'd have to the alone. I shifted my mind to Edward, running full pelt I was about to hit him when he leaped over me, fishtailing I faced him again, snapping my jaws at him. He growled in fury, leaping towards me, I stepped out of the way. Being careful not to over think too much I bit him as hard as I could in his left leg. He cried out in pain and converged on me, his fist hit my jaw with a bone crushing punch. I growled in pain and spat out some blood that was in my mouth.

We stood still for a minute, staring at each other. I breathed heavily, he wasn't breathing. He took the first move, running a flying kick at me; I caught his leg with my teeth and heaved as he pulled out of my grasp quick enough to not lose his leg. He was panting, his black eyes dark with fury. In this moment he was truly and utterly a monster, a ruthless killing machine. All the shit he covered himself with, the civility. At the core here he was, no better than any other of his kind. An animal.

He heard it in my thoughts and ran at me, Bella stepped in between us.

"Stop!" she shouted, Edward didn't, too overcome with fury. Hit pushed her out of the way, her body hitting the trees at the side of the road with a low thud. He ran full pelt into me. I heard some ribs break, before he could move I grabbed his neck in my teeth and bit down. He twisted out of range and shot my back legs a sharp kick. It hurt but I stayed on my feet.

"You've lost dog, you can't have her. She belongs to me, she always has" I growled at him, snapping my jaws towards him. We were circling each other now, neither willing to turn their back on the other.

"Did you honestly think she wanted you? All of that time she was pining for me." He chuckled darkly.

_**Liar!**_ I snapped at him. We continued to circle, my back was faced away from Bella.

"oww" I heard her whisper and I did the most stupid thing, the only thing I could have ever down, I turned my head to check on her, that split second was long enough for Edward to wrap his arms around my and heave. I felt the bones in my body shatter, each single bone broke and I felt it. Howling in pain I tried to wriggle free, but he kept a hold.

"Edward! Stop!" Bella shouted, her pale hand stretched towards him. Her palm was a deep red- blood from a head wound. Edwards's eyes snapped to her, his face grew hungry. Shifting into a hunting pose he stalked forward. I fell in a heap on the ground, fighting to keep my wolf self I howled- desperately trying to call his attention to me. He was possessed – his eyes fixed on the blood on her hands.

She didn't move, just stared at him in shock. He grabbed her hand forcefully; I heard her wrist break. I tried to get her, clawing and whining at the earth, but my broken legs wouldn't work. Edwards's nose ran over the blood on her hand, growling happily he picked it off her skin in quick little movements. He licked it all off hungrily, like a cat with a saucer of milk, moaning in pleasure.

"Edward?" Bella whispered, his head snapped up suddenly, watching her with his cold eyes. He was total animal now, but as he stared into her eyes his stance relaxed, his back straightened. Bella didn't speak, just held his gaze.

"Edward you need to go now" she told him quietly. He didn't move, eyes still glued to her.

"But Bella..." he pleaded, his voice broke and felling to the floor he began to sob, broken dry sounds. His body convulsed as if he was going to vomit. He screamed in agony, clawing at the earth by her feet.

I tried to get to Bella, who was staring at the pitiful vampire, her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to. I wouldn't have..." he started - his face looked ugly for the first time, twisted in anguish. "Bella, I missed you" he took her head in his hands "I missed you so bad" he told her, wiping away the tears falling from her eyes with his thumb.

She did not speak, as the tears fell down her face.

"You need to go" Bella told him. Her voice weak- breaking slightly. I whined helplessly but neither was paying any attention to me, stuck in some kind of private hell.

"No." He said defiantly "I'm not leaving you again"

"GO!" Bella shouted, he did not move for a while, Bella was panting. The blood from her head was falling down the sides of her face, mixing in with her tears, her left hand jutted out at an odd angle. I cried out in frustration.

Edward stood up, walking at human pace to the trees, the rain making his hair as black as his eyes. He turned to shoot Bella one more pleading look and with that he was gone. In a flash of a second, I could hear his footsteps in the forest. As soon as he was gone Bella curled into a small ball and cried.


	9. Perfect

_**Sorry about the long wait. So i'm sad to say this story is coming to a close. :( i just need to work on an ending. Hope you like this chapter :D Keep the Reveiws coming! **_

_**Elle xx**_

_**

* * *

**_**Chapter 9**

Bella's POV

He had driven me to the hospital. Said there had been an accident, a car accident. I didn't hear the details. Didn't want to. I didn't feel it when they checked my head or bandaged my wrist. All I felt was his warm hand in mine. He had taken me home, held me so tightly. Explained to Charlie and refused to leave until I was safely in my bed. His warm hands on my face whispering he would be back soon.

He has slipped into my room 20 minutes later, after Charlie had checked on me and went to bed. He lay beside me now, careful to not jostle my sore bits. I opened my eyes and watched him as he slept. His dark lashes resting on his cheeks, a long flat nose, a perfect full mouth. His hair was longer now, almost to his eyes. The smooth satin of his skin stretched tight over high cheekbones. He was so beautiful.

I reached a hand out to him, softly following the contours of his face.

"I didn't know you were awake" his lips opened, his eyes still closed. "How are you feeling?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"Probably" his soft chuckle, a flash of perfect white teeth, beautiful against his russet skin. I hadn't taken my hand from his face; I started to trace the soft shape of his eyes, his nose.

"Did he hurt you really badly?"I whispered, running a finger over his bottom lips.

"No" his voice was low, his breath tickling my face. "I'm fine"

"What about your bones?"

"I heal fast" he still hadn't opened his eyes. "And you needed me, so I healed even faster. Must be an imprint..." a cough "I mean a werewolf thing".

"Are you sure you're okay?" I ran the back of my hand over his cheek again, satin smooth.

"I'll be perfect in a few days" his voice was low, sleepy. A small smile. He still had his eyes closed, why couldn't he look at me?

"Jake?"

He didn't answer.

"Jacob?"

He sighed. "Bella I need to ask you something, promise me you'll tell me the truth" his eyes opened now. Beautiful black orbs that saw straight through me, right to my core, my very soul.

"Of course"

"You love Edward" he winced as he said his name. "Anyone can see that"

"Yes I love him" I whispered back.

"I guess I knew that" his eyes left mine, looking down. Following the faint pattern on my duvet. He was silent for a long time. I watched as a single lone tear slid from his eyes, I fell down the planes of his face and onto my duvet without a sound. My heart faltered.

I didn't think it was possible for my heart to break more, but here it was. It twisted in agony as another tear slid down Jacobs face. It wasn't the same as it was with Edward. It was more. Something deeper, more desperate. Jacob's pain was my pain. The way it had always been. We were so intimately entwined now, it was difficult to tell when his pain stopped and mine started.

I reached towards him, taking his face in my hands and turned it towards me. His eyes were wet, another tear escaped. I wiped it away with my thumb. It was wrong for him to cry, so very wrong. He was Jacob, the light that guided my way in darkness. He closed his eyes again, the tears still fell. He opened his mouth and uttered the words that made my heart stop.

"_Doubt thou the stars are fire;  
Doubt that the sun doth move;  
Doubt truth to be a liar;  
But never doubt my love_"

He opened his eyes when he said the last line and I felt it. His gaze slid through my skin, a piercing heat in my heart. The heat spread through my body, twisting and turning in my blood, his love ran through my veins, and for the first time in a long time I felt warm. Happy.

_Whole._

I was kissing him before I really knew I was doing it. He pulled me to him with urgency, entwining his hands in my hair, securing me against him. My heart was beating so fast, fluttering like a bird. My lungs threatened to explode, his love warming me from the inside. A healing force in my body, it took all the aches away, my chest felt whole. My lungs inhaled oxygen again, I could taste it. My limbs no longer felt lifeless but full and energetic. I didn't feel numb anymore, I was full of power and hope and vitality. I felt _human_ again.

He pulled away, resting his forehead on mine. He was laughing, tears freely running down his face. I realised I was crying too when he wiped a tear away with a kiss. He felt it too, I knew he did. His eyes burned with a fire that I hadn't seen before. He was glorious.

I took his hand in mine and placed it over my heart. He smiled again, the old smile that I loved.

"You feel that?" I whispered.

"Yeah" his voice was low, muted.

"This heart,_ my_ heart beats for only you" my voice broke as I said this, I realised it was the truth. The only truth. My love with Edward was real, but fleeting. Romantic and dangerous. it was exciting. I thought loosing Edward had broken me, but it hadn't.

But this love, this love was fair more dear. It wasn't a want but a need, my body needed Jacob. My soul needed him. My best friend.

My love.

"I love you" the three words that were never enough. He must know how much I loved him, he must have felt it. I felt his love in every caress, every kiss. Every look. He was still for a moment then his face broke into a monumental smile. Enough to set my heart alight.

"Come here" he almost begged, opening his arms out to me. I slid into his embrace. And he kissed me again, hungrily. His mouth was firm and hard against mine. He pulled me onto his lap and I sat astride him, my legs either side of his hips.

"I love you" I whispered again. I said it over and over like a prayer. Pulling him close and closer to me. He kissed my lips, my neck, my chest. My stomach started to knot and my palms started to sweat when he touched me. He didn't stop; he didn't pull away like always Edward did. His body was totally honest and open. His hands held me so close; his lips kissed me with a deep longing.

He kissed me like he wanted me more than anything, like he needed me. His tongue glided over my bottom lip, asking for access. I opened my mouth and deepened the kiss. It was so wonderful, the warmth. He wasn't handling me like I was fragile, quite the opposite. He was kissing me like he had made up his mind. This was what he wanted, I was what he wanted.

I suddenly felt desire sear through me. It was if his heat had ignited and there was fire everywhere. He was wearing a shirt for once. Probably had spare clothes in his car that he had changed into. I ran my hands down the fabric of his shirt. Stopping at the hem I lifted it, his lips only left me for a minute to get his shirt off. It fell on the floor a soft hiss. He walked us back so we lay vertically; he leaned over me as I ran my hands over the taunt muscles of his back. He groaned when I did that, kissing me fiercely. I liked that.

One of his hands was entwined in my hair whist the other was hooked around my neck. He unfastened the one in my hair and ran it down over my neck, the valley between my breasts and my stomach. Even through my clothes it tingled. I inhaled sharply as his warm hand slipped under my shirt, gently caressing my stomach. He chuckled darkly before grabbing the hem of my shirt. His eyes met mine, asking permission. I nodded and he whipped it over my head in one movement. He leaned further into me, his scorching chest against mine. His heart beat over mine. His long dark arms by my head.

He kissed his way down my neck again, his lips following the path his hand had just made. I started to hyper ventilate as his lips touched the skin just before my jeans, he ran his lips up my chest again, barely touching me. My stomach tensed and goosebumps erupted all over my body.

"Is this okay? Do you want me to stop?" he whispered right in my ear, his voice low and husky. Unbearably sexy. His teeth grazed my earlobe while one of his hands traced tiny patterns on my stomach. He must know he was driving me crazy. I saw the mischievous glint in his eyes and he smiled at me. He knew exactly what he was doing to me.

**Jacobs POV**

It was almost surreal, the scene before me. Bella lay beneath me, flushed and moaning at my touch. With every heavy breath her bra clad breasts heaved. It was enough to drive any man crazy.

"No I don't want you to stop" she whispered, her cheeks reddening. I smiled down at her.

"You have no idea how much I love you, Isabella Swan" I laughed aloud. She watched me, her eyes heavy and lust filled. I leant down to brush her lips with mine again. Before winding my hands further down her stomach to unfasten her jeans. She didn't stop me so I took that as a sign that it was okay. She kicked her jeans off herself. And there she lay just in her underwear, all porcelain skin and flushed cheeks. Her stomach was flat, curving in at her waist. Her hips were slightly wider, falling into long thin legs. I swallowed as I ran my eye down her perfect body.

She was watching me with wide scared eyes.

"God Bells you're beautiful" her face broke into a relieved smile. She caught her lips with mine and softly bit my bottom lip. I smiled against her lips as we continued to kiss. I knew now was a pivotal moment, we could stop now. I would be fine with that. All that mattered was that Bella was happy and ready for this.

"Bella honey" she stopped kissing me, hearing the serious turn of my voice. "I don't want you to do anything you're not ready for"

"You don't want me?" her voice broke and she turned her face from mine.

"Trust me I do" I laughed awkwardly. There had never been a moment when I hadn't wanted something more. My body was aching for her. "But not if you're not ready"

Bella sat up and met me with an intense stare. Then very obviously reached behind her back and undid the clasps of her bra. It fell off her; laying bare a beautiful pair of full breasts. I bit my lip in an effort to control the wolf in me that was screaming at me to pleasure her, make her scream, claim her as mine. My eyes travelled back to hers and that was all I needed. Her loving gaze.

_I love you. I want you. I need you._

With a groan I pulled her to me with defeat, my lips met hers and I wrapped her in my arms. Her breast fell against my chest and I had to keep from groaning allowed. I guided her down so she lay back on the bed and wound one of my hands in her hair. It was soft and smelled like strawberry. My other hand had other ideas. It ran along the skin just above her panties, I slipped my hand inside her underwear. She gasped aloud as I softly stroked her. I buried my face in her neck as I touched her in this intimate way. I wasn't really sure how to do this; my experience in this field was limited.

She was so warm! I continued to touch her, becoming braver and braver as Bella moaned. I slowly pushed a finger into her, her muscles relaxed slightly to allow me in. I couldn't suppress a groan at that feeling. Bella's back was arched at this point, her eyes rolled back inside her head as I started to slowly move inside of her. My jeans were becoming uncomfortably tight at this point and I tried to keep it from showing.

I slipped another finger inside her and she tightened even more, throwing her head back in ecstasy. I kissed my way along her neck, amazed that I was having such an effect on her.

"Jake" she whispered and I stopped moving. She caressed my face so softly, her eyes held such tenderness. I moved my hand out of her as her hands went to my jeans, she unfastened them in a second, watching me for permission. I slipped out of my jeans, fully aware that I was now completely naked. Werewolves very rarely wore underwear. Her eyes ran down my body, drinking me in. She knotted her hand with mine and used her other hand to take off her underwear. She threw them aside and took my face in her free hand. Softly running her thumbs over my cheeks in soothing circles.

I realised that I was shaking, how embarrassing. She noticed too and smiled up at me. I had no reason to feel nervous, this was Bella. My best friend, my everything. I kissed her softly, tenderly as she guided me to the opening of her body. She didn't look scared, apprehensive maybe. Excited defiantly. But not scared. Her wide trusting eyes were enough to make me smile.

She pulled her legs above me, knotting them together. Her ankles securing her in place and very deliberately brought herself closer to me. I could feel her warm against me. I kept out eyes locked as I entered her for the first time. She winced slightly; I kissed her neck whispering words of encouragement. After I while I felt her relax, and her face calmed. I took her head in my hands and kissed her again, moving hesitantly inside of her. After a second she responded, throwing her arms around me as I continued t move inside her.

I knew what she needed before she could ask, I ran my lips up and down her neck relishing in the soft moans she made as I continued to move us together. She pulled me closer, her hands tight in my hair. I nuzzled her chest lightly, dotting her breasts with kisses. I pushed further inside of her and heard her catch her breath.

We continued to move together, wrapped in each other arms, exploring each others bodies. It was the most intimate I had ever been with someone. Her eyes would follow every line of my body, her hand exploring different paths on my skin, her lips kissing every part of me she could reach. Her gaze tender and loving as we fused together. And each kiss, each touch changed me in a way I never thought possible. I realised that I would never want to be with anyone else this way, It would never feel the same. Bella would be my first and last. I would never tire of her soft ivory skin, her tentative touch, her kisses. Her smiles, her small, shy moans.

She lay in the crook of my arm now, smiling slightly in her sleep. Worn out from all the exercise.

"Jacob" she whispered and smiled. Still perfectly asleep, she was dreaming of me? So I wasn't the only one. She was all I dreamt about, when I was able to dream. I sighed contentedly and closed my eyes. Falling asleep to the soft feeling of Bella breath on my chest, the smell of her skin and the sound of her steady heartbeat filling the room.

Perfect.


	10. Home

**Again sorry about the long wait! this is the penultimate chapter (i know so sad) :). Short, but sweet ( hopefully).**

**Reviews are ALWAYS welcome :D**

**Elle xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10 **

_Bella's POV_

I woke slowly, my eyes blinking with the pale strand of sunlight shining through my window. I groaned a loud, stretching the stiff muscles in my back. I buried my face into my warm bed, it took me a minute to register that it was much too hard and much too hot to be my bed. My eyes flew open to spy a large russet chest. I was laying on Jacob, his face was turned to the sunlight. In sleep his features had relaxed into an easy smile. The worry lines that creased his forehead were gone, his eyes turned up (as if he were smiling) even when they were closed.

Visions of last night flooded through me. His warm touch, searing hot, melting my insides. His low moans and growls as he filled me with such an exquisite feeling of ecstasy. I could see his eyes, so tender and loving but burning like fire. His heat burrowing through my body, leaving no place untouched. Healing me, making me _Bella_ again.

He was so tired I could see that now, in the light of day. His eyes had dark circles under them. I reached out one hand to softly trace them. My naked body lay over his, pale ivory and dark brown. I did not feel uncomfortable being naked, not with Jacob. It felt natural, it felt sort of good.

In the sunlight I could fully appreciate his body, completely bare beneath me. The cover that usually lay on my bed was on the floor, sometime in the night I must have kicked it off. Warm enough with Jacobs's presence. I followed the line of veins down his arms, almost invisible beneath the dark skin. The hard, emphasised shape of his abs. So warm and soft, so unlike Edward.

In the long months with Jake I had often wished to reach out and touch him, to feel if his skin was as smooth as it looked. He groaned slightly in his sleep, opening one eye and seeing me. I buried my face further into him, smelling his beautiful musky scent.

"Good morning beautiful" his voice was low and husky. He ran a hand over his eyes and yawned. We were silent for a moment as his arms wrapped around my waist and his face lay in my hair. I looked over to my digital clock on my beside table.

6:15

Charlie would be up soon and no doubt would check on me, after my "accident" last night. I wanted time to just stop, just for a while. Stay here in the comfort of his embrace, so warm and soft. Jacob noticed my gaze.

"Ugh I better go" Jacob groaned, not making a move to go. In fact he pulled me closer, kissing my forehead with his dark lips. I closed my eyes and just felt him; I could feel all of us, his long fingers interlocked around my waist, his warm breath on my head, parting my hair. The steady drum of his heart and the whoosh of his lungs.

It felt good to be so aware of everything, to feel every little detail of him. I turned my face to kiss the place over his heart, the place that had started it all. His good heart, beating so strong and so steady.

He chuckled. "You're nice in the mornings" he noted.

I scoffed at him, meeting his sleepy gaze with mine.

"I'll have to remember that" he whispered, his black eyes burning again. He caught my face in one of his big hands. He leant down to kiss me slowly, almost hesitant. His lips met mine for just a second, but it was enough for my heat to race, my palms to sweat. He moved away, leaning his forehead against mine.

"I have to go, Charlie is waking up" he whispered, stroking a hand through my hair. "Come and see me later".

I nodded; it was hard knowing I wasn't going to see him for ten minutes let alone the hours we would be apart. He left my bed, picking up his jeans off the floor and pulling them on, his back to me. It was impossible not to watch the lean muscles of his back as he dressed, rippling beneath the thin layer of his skin. He wondered to my window, opening it as wide as it would allow. He perched on the sill, like a cat.

"Bye Bells" he smiled, my smile. It light up his whole face, making him look even more beautiful, then he dropped from sight. I heard the dull thud of his landing and then nothing. Jacob was so quiet now. I smiled to myself.

Disastrously beautiful visions where clouding my vision. I saw Jacob picking me up from school, gorgeous in his white tee and dirty jeans. I saw him taking me to my first day of college, kissing me goodbye. Whispering he would be back later. I saw lazy Sunday mornings where I would wake up beside his naked body, everyday his beauty would stun me. I saw a small white house in la push, surrender by flowers. I saw Jacob in an old tee and sweats painting our house room pale yellow, wet paint running down the left side of his face.

I saw his friends, Quil and Jared and Sam and Emily. I saw mine too; Jessica and Mike, Angela and Ben. I saw La push and forks, I saw our family. We could have all this. The white house was always busy, people running through. Full of laughter and music and fun. I saw myself cooking dinner for when Jacob came home, heavily pregnant. He still looked at me like I was the most precious gift. I saw Jacob in a pale grey suit standing under a big tree, his eyes bright with tears as I marched down the aisle. Soon to be Bella Black. I liked the sound of that.

Finally I saw two dark haired children, running into the forest they loved so much. Jacob, older but still beautiful running after them. I could hear their laughter mixed with his low voice and I realised with a start. I wanted this, all of this. I wanted the simple beauty of a life with someone you loved, filled with all the mundane things that made us human. But also all the extraordinary things that made us human, no magic needed. Just love and family and friendship.

I pulled on some pj's, for Charlie's sake and turned my face to the pillow that was still clouded with his scent. The scent of earth and air, of childhood memories and of the home.


	11. Extraordinary

**Here is the last chapter :( Its kind of like an epilogue. I wrote it from Edwards POV because i think i was a bit harsh on him in past chapters. I have really enjoyed writing this story. Thank you all for your lovely reveiws and comments.**

**PLEASE reveiw this chapter (i know its long) and tell me if you liked the ending. I will be eternaly grateful**

**Love to you all! **

**Elle xxx**

**

* * *

**

_**10 Years Later**_

**Chapter 11**

_Edwards POV_

I stared down at the stiff piece of card in my hand, it glared right back at me.

**You are cordially invited to the wedding of:**

_Isabella Marie Swan and Jacob __Ephraim__Black_

**47 Melhurst Road, La Push**

**Washington**

It seemed stupid; this was what I had always wanted. Her to have a happy human life, where she didn't have to fight to stay alive. Where she could be someone who could give her everything I could not, who could grow old with her. But, it still stung.

A lot

"We're going to see Bella?" Alice ran to my side, her large gold eyes full of excitement.

"I hadn't realised I had decided that" I murmured softly, my eyes still glued to the invitation in my hand.

"Well you have now!" she laughed and danced in a small circle.

"Alice, is she really going to go through with this?" I asked Alice earnestly, she turned to shoot me a sympathetic smile

_She has made her choice; it has been set in concrete for quite some time. Your know that, Edward. _

"I know, but I can't help hoping" I sighed, chuckling softly to myself. How was it possible to get what you had wanted and to hate it so much?

"What about Tanya?" Alice asked quietly.

"Ah Tanya" the immortal I had turned to in a peal of rejection and anger. The immortal I had grown quite fond of in recent years, but nothing to the unhinging love I still felt for Isabella Swan.

"So when are we leaving?" Alice smiled, changing the subject.

"Soon, or we won't get there in time"

The invitation read the 15th of July, today's date.

"Will we be able to see all of it?" Alice asked quietly. It would be sunny in forks today, making it unable for us to see the ceremony if the sun shone.

"No its 6:30, so it would be twilight" I whispered. Alice's eyes glazed over as she skimmed relentlessly through the future.

"It won't be too sunny, so I think we'll be safe at twilight" Alice told me with a dazzling smile.

"Good" one side of my lips turned up in a crooked smile.

"I'll just go and get us some more suitable clothes" Alice exited subtly, allowing me to wallow in my thoughts for a little longer.

_It'll be okay dear brother; you did the right thing by her. Once you see how happy she is it'll all be worth it._

Alice thought as she passed me. I re read the invitation again and turned it over.

_**I hope to see you there. **_

Written in Bella's own untidy handwriting. I could only assume she had forgiven me for when I had almost... when I had hurt her. Still the look in her eyes as I licked the blood off her hand still haunted me. The fear, the revulsion, the true monster I was reflected in the eyes of one so dear.

I looked away; I could not think such things again. They would surely drive me insane. I placed the invitation back in my jean pocket and turned my back. My hand ran up the dusty piano Esme had insisted we take from our old home in forks. I hadn't played in almost 10 years.

I could hear Alice flitting about, talking to Jasper quietly. It was just me, Alice and Jasper in the house today. Rosalie and Emmet had gone to Venice, celebrating their 10th honeymoon. Carlisle and Esme were hunting a few miles south of here. We had moved quite close to Denali's, an hour drive away.

Alice suddenly ran down the stairs, a dress and suit draped over her left arm.

_Armani Edward! You're going to look lovely_

She thought, shooting me a wide smile. I couldn't muster the strength to smile back, just shrugged my shoulders in defeat. She laid the clothes on the back of the couch where I had sunk into, my face in my hands.

Jaspers soft footprints pattered behind Alice's, occasionally asking her a question. He wasn't too happy about her going to a wedding full of werewolves.

"They must know we are coming, Bella would have told them. It's not something she can just spring on them" She tinkered with a vase of flowers, rearranging so all the orange dandelions faced different ways.

"What about the treaty?" Jasper asked.

_Alice is never careful enough. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to her..._

The tenderness in Jaspers thoughts, a tenderness I had to endure everyday between Alice and Jasper and Esme and Carlisle. Before Bella I had been appreciative, curious as to how someone could possibly feel so much. Now I knew.

With a scream of fury, I picked up the coffee table in front of me and flung it at the back wall. The wood shattered into pieces, the white wall was left with a large dent in it.

"Esme liked that table" Alice whispered. I groaned aloud, the rage evaporating from me as Jasper used his annoying talent to try and calm me. The door banged now, I had been too preoccupied to notice footsteps.

"Did I hear a bang" a loud cackle and I spied Tanya making her way over to me. Her strawberry blond hair bouncing as she walked. She was as ostentatious as ever in a bright red, figure hugging dress and high red stilettos. I suddenly longed for her to be in jeans and a dark blue shirt, for her hair to fall with the slight curve it did but to be a lovely shade of chestnut brown. I wanted Bella.

"Go away Tanya" hardly gentlemanly of me. I was past the point of caring anymore.

The irritating sound of her heels coming towards me; tap tap tap. I had to grind my teeth. I suddenly felt her hard arms around my shoulders.

"Now that's no way to speak to me" she whispered huskily. Her hands falling lower down my chest, her lips tasting a path along my neck. I pulled away from her.

"Enough" I whispered.

"What is your problem?" she almost growled.

"I said go away Tanya!" how I longed for her to transform into Bella, how I longed for her immortality to fall, I longed for her to have brown eyes the same colour as Bella's. I longed for something to remind me of Bella.

Her eyes flashed black "it's the other one" she spat through gritted teeth. Suddenly her eyes turned sad "I give you all of me, and it's never enough. Is it, Edward?"

I turned my face from her.

_I love you_

It was the first time she had thought that, I caught her black eyes with mine. It would be so easy to love her. But love doesn't work like that, that's what makes it beautiful and special. It's hard to understand and sometimes impossible to get, it keeps you thinking and waiting. It can make you the happiest you have ever been or make you a feel a pain that is not short from torture.

I turned my eyes from her in a silent gesture. With a sigh she turned and left the house. With a loud bang from the door she was gone. I felt nothing, no relief, no hate, no remorse.

Alice suddenly appeared beside me, her hand touching my elbow.

"We better get going Edward" she said softly.

We took Carlisle's Mercedes, having burnt the Volvo about five years ago. A period where I had reverently tried to destroy everything that reminded me of Bella. Alice drove, humming quietly to herself as we sped down the dank streets of Alaska.

She did not speak, just sat silently thinking about the trivial details of the wedding. She did not linger on Bella's face for more than a few seconds. My body was eager to see her; it felt like my silent heart was beating. Alice was going 120 miles per hour but it still wasn't quick enough. My body wanted to see her now. Will she have changed? I thought to myself. Mortals change all the time. Her face, her seventeen year old face was in my mind, porcelain and perfect. Would she look different, act different? To an immortal a decade was nothing, but to a mortal that was an eighth of their life, if not more.

As we drove though Port Angeles I felt a strange sensation run through my body. Nerves. I was nervous about seeing her? Perhaps this visit would be beneficial; perhaps I would feel nothing for her. Perhaps a decade was enough for me to have forgiven myself for loving her. I severely doubted it.

"Oh I can't wait to see her!" Alice trilled in her high voice. "I haven't seen visions of her since she became so wrapped up in Jacob" she spoke his name softly, he was already her friend. I was very worried about my temper, it had got the best of me the one time I had met Jacob Black. It couldn't get out of hand here. I had had long enough for the wounds to not bleed. I had to keep in control. For her, for Bella.

We drove past forks high school, the highway leading us to a familiar lane. Alice stopped at our old house, technically still our house since we never bothered to sell it. The furniture was still there, all except my piano. Covered in dust. The house was silent, so lonely. It had been a long time since these walls had heard laughter.

At the door I picked up a familiar scent, it was old about three weeks but very obvious. I would know her scent anywhere. Bella, she had been here? Recently? Her scent stopped in the middle of the rooms. She must have just walked in and stood in this spot. What on earth for? The curious frustration I had lost came back to me. Her peculiar mind! I would never understand it. It felt good to actually feel something for a change.

Alice sent me upstairs to my old room to change into my suit. The setting sun shone through the windows, turning my skin luminous. I dressed slowly, pulling on my shirt last. My hands ran along my music collection, covered in dust. I did not listen to music anymore, having lost my passion for it.

Alice appeared at my door way, a sympathetic smile on her face. She looked lovely, her short hair lightly curled and wearing a short lilac dress. She stepped towards me to do the last buttons on my shirt and smooth down my collar; I allowed her this human gesture. Unexpectedly she wrapped her stone arms around my chest and hugged me fiercely.

_It'll be okay Edward._

I place my head atop of her, smelling the scent of home. "I hope your right Alice; I really hope your right"

We ran to the treaty borderline, where as expected a line of wolves were waiting.

"She said you would come" Sam Uley was in human form, wearing a faded grey suit. His calm face was a good deal older since I had last seen him in Jacobs mind. He had stopped phasing, what a peculiar decision.

"You are allowed on our lands for this day, for Bella. You will not hunt on these lands, not even animals. Is that understood?" his voice was calm, measured but rang with a secure authority.

"Yes sir" I answered quickly. Alice and I had hunted a few days prior and thirst was the last thing on my mind at the moment.

"Very well" he nodded. "Follow me"

It was dark now, only the faded pink line on the horizon proof that the sun had once been here. Sam lead us to a small wooden house, it was a pale white. The front garden covered in flowers, soft lilacs and pinks. Long white streamers had been placed over the windowsills and the blue front door had a one white and one blue balloon taped on the door.

It was hardly fancy, but rather beautiful. This little white house, shabby even - looked homey, a happy place. Sam led us behind the house, a large yard followed. A long procession of chairs on either side of soft, freshly mown grass; the aisle I realised. The alter was under a huge willow tree, bowed with old age. A wrought iron arch had been placed under it, the iron interlocked with small pale blue roses. To the west the inescapable trees followed, each covered with a string of twinkling lights, bright in the darkness. It was so simple, but so stunning. So _Bella_ I realised. Never one for lots of attention this was exactly the kind of wedding she would love, simple, plain. Beautiful.

Guests were already seated in the white chairs at the front. Sam guided us to two seats right at the back and with a final grimace took off into the house. I could hear the excited mental babble of the crowd, I tuned it all out, only concentrating on my breathing. My mind was screaming at me.

_She's in there Edward! Just in the house, so close. _

As Alice took my hand I realised was shaking and she gave me a wide smile.

_It's a bit homemade, isn't it? Would be a lot nicer in a church with proper seats. _Alice commented critically, subtlety was never her thing.

"I think it's beautiful" I said honestly. The warm summer wind whipped the trees close by, the sound of the forest reaching us. The birds sung their evening songs happily, the trees harmonising with the wind. The air smelt like sun, like fresh mown grass. A beautiful scent.

_Oh, isn't that Edward? He hasn't changed at all!_

Renee? Her mental voice alerted me to what was going on; she scurried along the line of chairs, to a seat at the front of the procession, shooting me only a confused smile. She sat next to a man a few years her junior, tall with thinning hair. Phil I assumed. To her left was Billy Black, Jacobs's father, his eyes bright with an emotion I couldn't decipher. She still had no idea about the world her daughter happily put herself into, the world she was going to marry into...

The babble of voice quietened as Sam walked up the aisle. Beside him was Jacob Black. He had grown since the last time I had seen him, he now stood a good six inches above Sam. He did not look much older; his dark black hair was shorter then when I had last seen him. He had soft lines at the corner of his eyes and mouth. Laughter lines. His face was bright with a smile today as he walked beside Sam.

His left hand was clasping a smaller hand, the skin the same russet brown. The young boy beside him looked about four. His dark black eyes scrutinizing everything he saw with a familiar quiet intelligence. His mental voice was soft, gentle. He looked so startlingly like his dad it was hard to see much else. But, beneath his dark skin and black hair his mother was evident. His skin was slightly lighter than his dad, pink across the cheek bones. His mother evident in the intelligent expression of his eyes. His bottom lips slightly larger than his top one, just like Bella.

I had not prepared myself for this. Children? I admit the possibility had flitted through my mind at rare occasions. I had only let it pass through my mind momentarily, the fact she was to marry someone beside myself was hard enough. But to have his children? That was unbearable. I felt Alice's reassuring touch on my knee, half to comfort, half to keep me in my seat.

Jacob's dark eyes met mine; he did not note the rage there. The inner torment as my dead heart broke again and again. Today he saw no evil. I turned my eyes from him.

_Edward, he came? Bella will be so happy. _Not an ounce of resent towards me, his mind was full of nothing but happiness, all he cared was that my appearance would make Bella happy. His needs did not matter; Bella was more important then what he wanted. He put her first, the way I had failed to do. I met his eyes once more.

_Welcome Edward._

And with that he walked on, his son towed firmly beside him. He took his place underneath the arch a vaguely familiar man stood in front of Jacob. Gregory Webber, Angela Webber's father. Sam took his place beside Jacob, his best man.

Jacob bent down to pick his son up; he pulled him closer for a minute, burying his face in his little boys black hair. He loved his son very much; you didn't have to read minds to see that. He put the boy down where he scurried away to stand beside Sam.

Soft music tinkered from hidden speakers, a soft melody that fit in beautifully with the gentle sounds of nature. A young girl skipped down the aisle, soft white rose petals falling from her fingers. Jessica Uley, Sam and Emily's daughter. The procession started, first Emily Uley smiling sweetly at everyone as she walked down the aisle with a beaming Quil Atera at her side. She wore a long strapless blue dress; her long black hair fell down low below her shoulders, hiding most of the scars on the left side of her body.

_Seems like pale blue is a theme _Alice mused.

Angela Webber was behind Emily, this time Embry Call was on her arm as they walked towards where Jacob stood. They parted, the men taking their place behind Sam, the women taking their place beside where Bella would soon be.

I closed my eyes as I heard her approaching footsteps. I listened to her breathing, slightly faster than normal, her erratic heartbeat. As she came into sight of the guest I kept my eyes firmly closed, not allowing myself to see their mental pictures.

_Edward, look at her _Alice pleaded in her mind.

With a sigh I opened my eyes and turned to look at where she was approaching from.

I had never seen an angel until that day. She had not changed; she looked just as beautiful if not more. Age had not withered her but brought a patience and wisdom to her face that had not been there before. Her hair fell in soft waves to her shoulders, her pale skin flushed pink. Her dark chocolate eyes sparkling with excitement. She was glorious, perfect.

Her soft body was cloaked in a plain white dress, the beading on the bust drawing attention away the large bump beneath her dress. She hand one hand held securely in Charlie's, but the other fell atop her stomach, cradling her unborn child. She was smiling brighter then I had ever seen her.

_Wow. There she is, my utterly beautiful Bella._ Jacob's mental voice was the loudest as she made her way towards him.

She walked past me, not noticing me. She only had eyes for Jacob, the strange sensation that they were having a conversation, without needing to speak. She walked slowly, as tears fell down her cheeks, happy tears, there could be no doubt of that.

Charlie placed his daughters hand in Jacobs in a symbol as old as time and Jacob took it and turned her to face him. She was still crying, her tears running freely down her face and falling off her chin. The pastor said his piece and Bella spoke her vows.

"Love is patient and kind; love is not jealous or boastful; it is not arrogant or rude. Love does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice at wrong, but rejoices in the right. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things and endures all things. Love never ends. And I love you Jacob Black." She spoke those words so softly, barely above a whisper. The beautiful words I had once longed her to say to me. There was no doubting the utter sincerity in her voice. She truly loved him.

His voice was thick as he spoke to her:

"_Doubt thou the stars are fire;  
Doubt that the sun doth move;  
Doubt truth to be a liar;  
But never doubt my love_"

That was all said, his eyes filled with tears as he spoke those words. The words of the night she had first told him she loved him, the night they had first made love. The night where she had become his. His memories filled my head, a million memories I had missed. Her soft smile, the soft touch of her skin on his. Her kisses fluttering through his body, her dark eyes still made his heart stop beating.

The rage had gone now as the pastor proclaimed them man and wife. I could not hate someone she loved so much, someone who loved her so dearly, truly more than himself.

"You may now kiss the bride" Mr Webber said.

Bella smiled up at Jacob and reached onto her tip toes to throw her arms around his neck. He kissed her eagerly, lifting her right off her feet. As their lips met there was huge cheer from the crowd. They broke apart, a scarlet Bella half laughing half crying as her mother ran up to embrace her.

Jacob was passed through the crowd of werewolf's till he met eyes with his father. Billy's face was bright again.

"I wish she was here to see this" Bill said simply. His mind fixed on a woman, with a kind dark face.

"Me too dad" he ducked down to hug his father who wrapped his arms around his son with a contented sigh. I could hardly take it, Alice held my hand in hers as I felt the fire engulf me. Death was nothing, the change from mortal to immortal was nothing to this. This knowledge I had forced her into. This acknowledgment that she was happy without me. She had a life, a husband who would grow old with her, surrounded by their children. All the material aspects I had once forced on her were nothing to this, the beauty of a happy human life. The kind of life she would have never experienced with me. She was lucky she had got away when she had. With the human I loved so dearly truly belonging to another I felt the last shreds of my humanity fall. I was an empty man now.

The sky was and ink blue now, the guest cleared the seats to the side of the garden, leaving a large space to dance. Me and Alice moved to the fringes of the trees, hidden by the shadow. I watched as Jacob led Bella to the dance floor, wrapping his arms around her, they began to dance. She was laughing, even though I knew how much she hated dancing. He led her confidently, pulling her close to his side. They twirled gracefully for a while before they were joined by other couples.

Sam and Emily were first to dance closely followed by Jared and his imprint; Kim. The music got louder and the party began, Emily brought out a huge try of food, all homemade by the look of it. I wondered if Bella had helped.

The little boy I had seen with Jacob earlier ran up to Bella, to be scooped up in her arms. She held him for a minute, kissing his forehead. Jacob put his arm around them both smiling fondly on his small family. How strange, I mused. Bella looked at her son with obvious motherly affection. I had never taken her for the maternal type.

Jacob eyes looked up now and met my curious gaze.

_Bella will want to talk to Edward. Better get it over with_

He obviously wasn't as pleased to see me as he had let on. He leaned in to whisper to Bella, who was looking fondly at her son at this time. He spoke my name and her eyes snapped up to meet mine. After a second her face broke into a relieved smile and with a soft word to Jacob she made her way to us, her son still in her arms.

Her eyes were impossibly tender as she grew close. Putting her son on the ground, where he ran to hide behind his father's legs. She pulled Alice into an embrace "Alice" she breathed. She broke away and finally caught me in her embrace. She smelt the same, mouth-watering tantalising.

I felt Jacob mentally stutter, trying to repress his protectiveness edge. His mental voice tinged with jealously. She moved away to stand beside Jacob, he took her hand in his.

"You have no idea how great it is to see you." Bella smiled at me "you haven't changed". Of course we hadn't, stuck in time. Never moving forward. Dead.

"It was a beautiful wedding, Bella" Alice smiled. She nodded at Jacob and turned to eye the child still gripping to his father. The child had good instincts, unlike his mother.

"Thank you" Bella turned to the son and held out her hand to him. "He's a little shy".

The boy took her hand and stood in front of her, his black eyes cautious as he watched the strange pale skinned newcomers.

"This is Caleb" Jacob spoke only to Alice. Alice shot the child a dazzling smile.

_Wow, just like his father. _

"Say hello, Caleb" Bella softly ruffled his hair. He did not speak just watched me, his brow furrowing in concentration, it made him look startlingly like his mother. I crouched down so I could see him better.

"Hello Caleb I'm Edward" I watched at his black eyes sparkled.

"Edward Cullen?" he whispered his eyes wide with wonder. Images flitted trough his mind, super strength and speed. The words his mother spoke about me, I was often his bed time story. Her soft voice in his mind, talking of the good vampires. Of course Bella's son would not find us frightening but exciting. _Cool _was the word he used.

"Yep that's right" I smiled at him. Straightening up to meet his mother's curious expression. What I wouldn't give to read her mind for just this minute.

"He's lovely" Alice smiled down at the child. He was lovely, so loveable. Something obviously inherited from his mother. Alice's gaze slid to the bulge that was Bella's stomach. Jacob laughed unexpectedly, following Alice's eye line.

Bella turned a beautiful shade of pink.

"That's Sarah" Jacob told Alice, his voice growing softer at her name.

"Sarah-Alice" Bella corrected. She softly stroked a pattern over her stomach. "Sarah after Jacobs's mother, Alice after you" Bella shot Alice a shy smile.

"ME!" Alice sung. "Oh it's wonderful!"

"You don't mind?" Bella asked softly.

"Mind? I love it!" Alice ran to hug Bella again, pulling her close. Suddenly a flash flew into her mind, a flash of the future. A young girl, her skin a soft caramel colour, her eyes a deep chestnut brown. Her hair fell with a soft wave, a shade darker then her mother's but streaked with the same red Bella had. Her heart shaped face so achingly familiar to her mothers. I could see the girl in my mind, so like Bella.

"She's going to be beautiful" Alice let go of Bella. Bella smiled at last, pulling her son close to her. Jacob slung and arm around her soft shoulders and she sparkled. In a world where she had been overlooked so many times. Here she shone; she had found where she belonged. Her eyes glittered, her skin glowing with health, vitality. Jacob beamed beside her a beacon of warmth and optimism. He would look after her, I had to believe that.

The Bella I loved, the Bella I had always loved. Bella, no longer my Bella. Neither Jacob's Bella. Just the Bella she was always destined to be, beautiful, kind, good.

Extraordinary.


End file.
